Pokemon: Maelstrom's Duet
by OracionMist
Summary: Naruto has two major shadows to overcome; his father is a Champion, and his mother is a well known Top Coordinator. But with the help of his friend, a Meloetta by the name of Rhapsody, he'll have a chance. Now if he can do it without running into trouble when he bumps into a boy with a Pikachu. No pairings
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OracionMist here! This story is more of an alternate version on Maelstrom's New Song, for those that didn't like the yaoi harem. There is no pairing, whatsoever, and will be an experiment. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; son of the well-known "Whirlpool Queen" Kushina Uzumaki and "Stealth Striker" Minato Namikaze, two of the Pokemon world's living legends. Kushina, a woman born from the Kanto region that specializes in both water and fire types, a Top Coordinator that showcased her Pokemon's strength, coolness, and intelligence with her best known and most popular Pokemon, Kyuubi, her Ninetales. Minato, a man born from the Johto region that rose to the top to become Champion, being a specialist with his Pokemon's speed and flexibility as well as his excellent battle strategies, he'd kept his title along with Pokemon and his Lucario by his side.

No one knew how those two knew one another, but many agreed that they were a match made in heaven. After Naruto was born, the three became even closer to each other as they travel around the world; showing their young child all sorts of Pokemon and experiences along the way. A few years later, the parents decided to settle down in one of their many villas around the regions in Unova. Minato and Kushina unfortunately couldn't stay in one place and had to continue their jobs as a Coordinator and Champion while leaving Naruto with Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino- two family friends-along with many of their Pokemon to keep the blond child company.

Although at a young age of seven, Naruto knew that he wanted to make his mother and father proud, often studying about Pokemon to be able to know as much as he could about them when he would finally be of age. Minato and Kushina would dote on their only child as much as they could; sending large allowance for any sort of use he wanted and willing to give the child any sort of starter Pokemon that he wanted bordering a Legendary. Naruto however grateful he was, wanted it to be fair, and receive one starter at the same time the other kids did. The two understood wholeheartedly and relented, but it wouldn't stop them from trying something in another three years. However, one thing that no one ever expected was that the whiskered blond would be receiving his perfect partner at the step of his house.

* * *

Naruto was playing with the Pokemon in the back of the house of the family villa located in Undella Town while Iruka was preparing him and the Pokemon some lunch until he heard a knocking on the door. The scarred man stopped for a moment to get the door and asked, "Yes, who is it?" Iruka asked as he looked around to see nothing until he looked down to spot a black and green Pokemon Egg sitting in a basket with a note on it. Lifting the basket and reading the note out loud it said, "'Take the useless egg. Maybe you can get the dumb thing to hatch.' What a cruel person! How can they just do this to an innocent egg?!" Iruka yelled in anger; he was a Pokemon Breeder, he loved to raise Pokemon like his own children rather than fight and couldn't stand thieves and trainers that just abandon their Pokemon for trivial matters. When he finally calmed down, he took the basket and egg inside with him.

Right on cue, Naruto came inside and was curious when he spotted the egg in Iruka's possession. "Iruka-nii? Why are you carrying a Pokemon Egg?" The young blond asked in curiosity.

"Someone just left this little one on our doorstep."

"What?! Why?!"

"Apparently, whoever its owner used to be, felt that it was taking too long to hatch and decided to leave it."

Naruto's face heated up in rage as he hated people like that just as much Iruka did, as Kakashi had often said, "Those that abandon their comrades are trash." The blond had grown up believing this. "Iruka-nii, can I please take care of it?" Naruto asked, "I promise I'll do my very best, and I won't care at all if it doesn't right away."

Iruka was somewhat surprised at the amount of determination that oozed from the seven year old boy's voice, but he knew that maybe this was a sign. "Alright, Naruto, but let's go get an incubator first, ok?"

"Ok!" Naruto beamed as he followed his caretaker.

* * *

**Several Months Later**

"Kakashi-nii! Iruka-nii! Come quick, the eggs hatching!" Naruto yelled from within his room as he watched his glowing egg. It had indeed taken a while for the egg to hatch; a year in fact, but to Naruto that only meant that whatever was in there had to be something special. The blond did have fun taking care of the unborn Pokemon with Iruka and Kakashi, and his parents were proud of how mature he was as well; even going as far as promising that he could keep the Pokemon.

Of course, that was wonderful, but the blond would only agree if this Pokemon accepts him. Iruka and Kakashi came running in with their Pokemon-a Furret and Mightyena respectively- in tow with needed supplies. "How long has it been glowing Naruto?" Iruka asked as he tried to place the supplies within reach should he urgently need it.

The whiskered blond continued to watch the egg as he answered, "About thirteen minutes ago. Look it's starting to crack!" True to his word, the egg began to gain small cracks before emitting a bright light that blocked everyone's view until the glowing died down to show the Pokemon that had hatched and was staring intently at Naruto before launching itself at him.

It looked like a little girl with green hair and a headset that held a shape of a treble clef along with a black dress with a green sash around her waist. The three couldn't help but be surprised at this. "A Me-Meloetta, no way…" Iruka said as he didn't hide his awe at the sight of his first Legendary Pokemon.

Kakashi slowly broke of his stupor and gave an eye-smile, "Well, I guess that explains why it took so long to hatch. I think it was quite worth it, don't you Naruto?"

The blond mutely nodded as the newborn Meloetta beamed and hugged tightly as he returned the gesture and patted her head gently, not quite come out his shock yet. Iruka couldn't help but laugh at his little brother figure's surprise, "Well Naruto, it seems Meloetta thinks your its parent. I doubt she'd want to leave your side."

Naruto calmed down and looked down at Meloetta who was staring back up to him with innocent eyes, and asked, "It's nice to meet you Meloetta. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm only a kid right now, but when I get my trainer license, will you be my Starter Pokemon?"

The humanoid Pokemon thought for a moment before nodding and happily chimed her name, "Mel!" _"Of course! Anything for daddy!"_ A feminine voice said cheerfully into the minds of the three, astonishing them once again.

"Was that you, Meloetta?" The silver haired trainer asked as he glanced from over Naruto's head, only receiving the Pokemon tilting its head at him.

Iruka seemed to nod slowly, "Well, Meloetta are said to be psychic types so it shouldn't be too surprising that she can use telepathy. I think it's also said that Legendaries can communicate through telepathy as well."

"Wow, you're amazing Meloetta!" Naruto praised as Meloetta beamed, "I'm going to name you Rhapsody; I know that you'll be the best! You'll shine in battle and on stage!"

"Letta!" Rhapsody sang in joy for her new name as she hugged the blond while the two older trainers left to tell Minato and Kushina of the wonderful event for their son."

* * *

**Two years later**

"Kushina, it's not fitting. There's not enough room!" A male voice quietly whispered to his companions that were up to something as a rustling was heard in the barely lit room.

"Well, keep trying! And make sure the surprise is perfect!" The female huffed angrily. "I won't forgive you if even a single thing I want in there isn't before it's too late!"

"I know!" The male replied as he made an even more urgent rustling sound.

"Um… don't you think that you two are overdoing it?" A third voice asked as he kept lookout.

"No!" The first two voices yelled as they screamed, "Our son will have everything and anything he needs on his first journey!"

"Mel?" A familiar and feminine voice asked, making the three freeze as they knew that the Melody Pokemon was never too far away from…

"Mom, Dad, Kakashi… What are you three doing to my bag?" Naruto asked in a sleepy and suspicious tone as he turned on the light to show that his parents and older brother figure were stuffing items into his bag.

Minato stuttered as he was caught in the act and gave a nervous smile, "Um… We wanted to make sure you had everything you would need?" He said as he held his hands up to show a set of keys; copies of the keys for every villa in all the regions they owned.

Kushina looked anywhere but her son as she answered, "We were going to give you send off gifts that'll help in your journey." The redhead fidgeted as tried to make sure that a deluxe set of capsule seals and costumes weren't showing from behind her back.

The silver haired trainer remained calm as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Iruka wanted to make sure that I looked over your medicinal and food supply, since he couldn't; seeing as he's away helping Nurse Joy." He answered not stating that Iruka practically ordered that he packed as many items or whatever else possible and that Kakashi himself was going to put in at least a hundred of every known Poke-ball for his soon to be independent little brother.

The whiskered blond just sighed, "I know you three mean well, but aren't you spoiling me?" Naruto loved his parents and brother figures, but it was only 4:30 in the morning and he was supposed to head to Nuvema Town for his Poke-dex and trainer license and then leave on a ferry to Pallet Town to meet Professor Oak, and start his journey in Kanto, where his mom did. Before anyone could answer, he gave a big yawn.

"Sorry son, why don't you head back to bed, and if you wake up a little late or anything, your mother and I'll give you lift on our Pokemon." The older blond said gently as Kakashi took it as his cue to guide the ten years old and Rhapsody to bed.

Minato and Kushina sighed in relief as the cost was clear. "Are you sure about this Kushina? Naruto seems like he'll be angry about this, he wants to be treated like other kids starting out after all."

"Of course I am! You want to do this as much as I do! Besides, we barely ever got to do anything together with you being Johto Champion and me a Top Coordinator since he turned six. It's the least that we do as parents that we have him as ready as we can help."

"But two Pokemon Eggs? Wouldn't he notice if one of them suddenly hatches in his backpack?" The blond said as he tried to convince his fiery wife.

However, Kushina wasn't having any of it and retorted, "It's our gifts for him. Besides he won't ever have to worry about money and a place to stay, with spare keys to the villas and us transferring a portion of our money to his account. And that he promises to call once a month."

The older blond just sighed as he knew she wouldn't give up, "Fine Kushina, but let's give him a good send off. It is his journey after all."

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto, Kushina, and Minato, were flying to Nuvema Town after the young blond waved goodbye to his brother figures. Fortunately, the Namikaze family arrived early, so no one knew of their arrival and met with Cedric Juniper, the region's Pokemon Professor. "Ah, Minato and Kushina, you two are here early! And you must be Naruto; you're starting your journey today right? Why don't we get you a starter Pokemon?"

Naruto shook his head politely, "No thank you, Professor Juniper. I already have a starter, and it's Rhapsody."

Cedric paused as he asked, "Rhapsody?"

"Mel letta!" Rhapsody chimed as she made herself known, surprising the professor.

"Whoa! A Meloetta! That's amazing!" Cedric exclaimed in awe, "Well, if this is going to be your starter, I'll understand that, Naruto. I'll be right back with your Poke-dex and Poke-balls." The professor left and came back not too long later with a black and orange Poke-dex, ten Poke-balls, and a Trainer Card with the whiskered blonde's picture on it, and handed it to him. "I took the liberty in putting the information from Unova, Kanto, and Johto's known Pokemon, seeing as you'll be starting there. If you need any other region, just go to the region's professor and you'll be upgraded."

Naruto thanked the Professor and took out a Cherish Ball that he'd discovered in his backpack and let Rhapsody into the Poke-ball, and his mother took the liberty to have her Slowking teleport the three to Pallet Town's Pokemon Research Center. Minato and Kushina gave their son one last good bye hug, before the two gave him two devices and two cases. "Here's a Poke-Navi and an Xtransceiver. It'll help you to know the nearest city and communicating with me, your mother, Kakashi, or Iruka back at the family ranches." Minato said as the miniature blond thanked him.

"Here're cases for your ribbons and badges that you win. We'll be cheering for you honey!" Kushina said as she kissed her son on the forehead.

Naruto beamed at his parents, "Thanks, mom, dad. I promise I'll make you proud." He waved at them as they teleported away. Naruto lowered his arm and whispered to himself he headed out, "Look out world! Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze will become the best Pokemon trainer and Coordinator out there! Believe it!" And with that he entered the laboratory.

Not too long after, the whiskered blond was greeted with an old man wearing a lab coat. He gave a grin and held out his hand, "Well, you must be Kushina's son; it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Professor Oak."

Naruto returned the handshake and smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. It's an honor to be able to come to where my mother was born and travelled."

"I'm sure it will be. I can see the same spark in your eye as she did when I gave her that Vulpix." Oak said as he reminisced, "I believe you intend on becoming a Top Coordinator like her?"

The blond shook his head, "I want to be a Champion like my dad too, but I want to surpass the both of them and make them proud."

The elderly man couldn't help but chuckle at the ambition, "Well, since you're all prepared, I'm sure you're ready to head off?"

"Yes I am Professor, but can I ask who I talk to referring to my Pokemon?" Naruto had every intention on catching many Pokemon, but he would like to know where they would end up once he caught more than six.

"Well, I suppose they would end up in the lab of the Professor that gave you your Poke-dex, or if you have one; a caretaker that manages a Pokemon ranch you own." Oak answered.

Naruto nodded his thanks, "Good luck with the new trainers Professor, I'll keep in touch if I ever need any help around here." And with that he left and was off to Route 1. While unbeknownst to him, one of his eggs shifted from within its incubator.

Once the blond was a good distance away, he let out his first Pokemon, "Come on out, Rhapsody!"

"Mel!" Rhapsody cheered she was out in the open with her friend, before looking around, _"Is this Kanto, Daddy?"_ She asked telepathically.

Naruto nodded, "That's right, Rhapsody. We're now starting our first journey, and we'll train hard." The blond watched as the Meloetta beamed and nodded while he took out his Poke-dex. "Well, first things first; we how to know how strong you are from our training before we started." And proceeded to scan Rhapsody as the Poke-dex's automated voice spoke.

"**This Meloetta is at Level 15; it has the ability Serene Grace, and can use the moves: Round, Relic Song, Shadow Ball, and Confusion in Aria Form. In Pirouette Form it can use the moves: Round, Shadow Claw, Ice Punch, and Low Sweep."**

Naruto couldn't help but beam as he looked at his partner that floated, waiting for his response, "That's great Rhapsody! You're already strong, so now all we need are a few more other Pokemon and train some more."

The Melody Pokemon smiled at the praise and asked, _"Of course Daddy! What kind of Pokemon do you want to join us?"_

Naruto paused in thought before answering, "Well, a flying type would be good to have; Dad's Pidgeot pretty fast, and their pre-evolved forms, Pidgey, are usually found here, but I think I'll catch a Spearow and work up its speed, and I suppose we'll see as we keep going." The blond explained as he wanted to catch great Pokemon, but make sure they weren't entirely like his parent's, and seem like he's trying to imitate them.

"_Okay Daddy! I can't wait to make a new friend!"_ Rhapsody exclaimed as she did a mid-air twirl before seating herself on Naruto's shoulder; passing by the new trainers that equally ignored him.

* * *

After a few misses of meeting and battling Pidgey and Rattata, the two finally came across a Spearow that seemed to have a scar on its eye; possibly meaning it was the leader of a flock, and the strongest. Once the small bird noticed Naruto, it got ready to fight as it flew forward, intending to use Peck.

Rhapsody immediately took action as she leapt of her trainer's shoulder and stopped the attack with Confusion, stopping it and throwing it to the ground, but that didn't do much as Spearow rose again. "Be careful, Rhapsody! We don't know what this Spearow is capable of, so start things off with Round!" The blond yelled as he focused on the Tiny Bird Pokemon while Rhapsody did as she was told.

The Spearow cawed in pain before using Growl in attempt to unnerve Rhapsody and used an attack that neither Naruto nor the Meloetta expected as its wings glowed a metallic color and flew and hit Rhapsody with its wing, making her scream from the unexpected pain, "Mel!"

"Rhapsody!" Naruto yelled in concern as she got back up and dodged the several other strikes, as the blond muttered to himself, "That's Steel Wing, I better be careful... I know! Rhapsody, use Relic Song, followed by a double Ice Punch aimed at its wings!"

The Meloetta instantly sung her song and transformed into her Pirouette Form and charged forward with both her hands glowing in cold blue aura while Spearow charged as well with another Steel Wing. The two Pokemon clashed and picked up dirt and dust, obscuring Naruto's sight until the cloud cleared. Once it did, it showed the Spearow on the ground with frozen wings that was still trying to fight while Rhapsody was standing a safe distance away. Deciding enough was enough, the cerulean eyed boy took the first Poke-ball from within his bag he could reach and threw it at the Tiny Bird Pokemon; and only when Spearow got sucked in did Naruto realized it was a Heal Ball, just what he needed, and watched as it trembled before finally beeping, signaling that the Spearow was caught. Naruto and Rhapsody cheered, "We did it! We caught our first Pokemon!"

"_Yay! A new friend!"_

Picking up the Heal Ball and throwing it, Naruto released the now fully recovered Spearow that was eyeing the blond as it contemplated something in its head. Naruto crouched to the flying types level and gave a gentle smile and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Spearow, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but you can just call me Naruto. Sorry for the bad first impression, but I would like to become a Top Coordinator and a Champion someday, and I know you'll be able to help. Will you?"

The scarred bird saw the unique and genuine conviction the human's eyes that he'd never seen from the other trainers that had caught the other Spearow amongst his group. Looking over to the side, he spotted the Pokemon he'd never met before that defeated him; if Rhapsody-the name that Naruto kept calling out-was strong thanks to this boy, it wouldn't be that bad to join. Spearow stared at the whiskered blonde's hand for a moment before accepting it with his own wing, "Spea." Spearow cooed.

Naruto beamed, his first caught Pokemon accepted him, "Thank you Spearow! I promise we'll become the strongest! And I think I'll Falco." The newly named Falco cawed in the appreciation of his new name and perched onto his trainer's shoulder while Rhapsody was on the other.

* * *

After travelling and battling the Pokemon that would jump out and attack, Naruto called for a well-deserved lunch break. Finding a good clear spot, the blond went into his bag to get a few bowls and Poke-chow for his Pokemon and a bento Iruka made for himself. However, once he dug into his bag, there was a familiar glowing within it, making Naruto search for the source while his Pokemon watched in curiosity. Finally locating the source, the blond gasped at the fact it was a tan brown egg, but not only that; there was another that seemed to have the same triangular designs on it like of his dad's Pokemon had. "Mom, dad…" Naruto grumbled before the blond gently took the brown egg from the incubator and lay it on the floor, but wasn't able to as it hatched right in his arms.

After Naruto opened his eyes that were forced closed from the light to see not one baby Pokemon but two. They were twin Eevee, the blond noticed that the two small fox-like Pokemon stared at him as if waiting for something, and gave them a sheepish smile, "Uh, hi you two. I'm Naruto, and I guess your dad?" The Eevee duo yipped and licked his face in joy as their response.

Rhapsody giggled at her trainer's new baby Pokemon, he always held a soft spot for newborns and kids and tended to spoil them a bit. Deciding to help, the Meloetta looked over to the two Eevee's that looked exactly alike except for the fact that one had a diamond shaped patch of fur that was a shade lighter on its side and the other had one in the shape of a heart in the opposite side from its sibling. And of what she could tell, they were both boys, which isn't that surprising among Eevee. She glanced over to Falco, who seemed to have frozen in his spot and back to Naruto, who had gotten the Eevee twins to sleep for a moment; seemingly after he'd name the one with diamond mark Aki and the other Haru, and went to his Xtransceiver to call his parents as well as take a closer look at his current bank account and backpack.

Once the call had connected, the screen showed one smiling Kushina and one slightly nervous Minato with an irate Naruto on the receiving end. The whiskered blond asked, "Mom, dad… Care to explain to me why there is not only enough supplies in my backpack to last me a few lifetimes, just a hundred of any known Poke-ball, a deluxe set of costume and capsule seals, copies of keys to all the villas, my account already pooling over the limit, and not one but two Pokemon Eggs?!"

The two flinched before the redhead of the three spoke, "We only wanted to make up for being there for you due to us being busy. Iruka actually put in the supplies and medicine. Kakashi put in the Poke-balls, I put in the contest materials, and your father put in keys and had money put in your account."

Minato also added, "We know you wanted to be treated like other kids, but as parents we just wanted to make sure you were as safe as possible. Not to mention, I know everything we did will be useful for you. Speaking of which, I know it's a little early to ask, but how's your journey going so far?" Kushina also nodded her head eagerly, wanting to hear her son's achievements.

Naruto sighed, which made Aki and Haru awaken and peering towards the noise coming from the Xtransceiver with Falco eyeing the machine; considering whether or not he should peck the thing, "Well, I caught a really strong Spearow that I named Falco, and after that one of the eggs that you snuck in hatched into twin Eevee's and I named them Aki and Haru; which I'm guessing was either from your Vaporeon or Flareon, mom. Honestly, I know that these two and whatever the other egg is going to be will be wonderful company, but now that means I'll have to exchange Pokemon earlier than expected." It was true, considering at this moment, Naruto had four Pokemon, which only meant that he could capture two more Pokemon; one if the egg hatches quickly, and the blond wanted to have as much quality time and training with all his Pokemon.

Minato saw this and understood, "Son, you can always contact Iruka and he'll take care of things for you." The older blond said and heard someone calling for him in the background, "Seems like I'm needed, call me if you need anything, Naruto. I'll be sure to help!" He waved as he hung up.

Kushina was also being called on and was forced to leave as well, "Good luck with your Eevee's and your journey, honey! Hope you catch tons of water and fire types! Now whose the one that ruined my short quality time with my son?!" She yelled as she waved cheerfully before showing her anger towards who knows and hung up.

Naruto and his Spearow sweat dropped as the Eevee twins were confused why the talking watch had stopped while Rhapsody was laughing, _"Your mom and dad are as funny as ever huh?"_

"I guess you can put it that way… Well, let's eat. But first…" Naruto went through his set of Poke-balls and put them in front of Aki and Haru. "I think the normal Poke-balls are pretty plain so you can pick what kind of Poke-ball you want to be in."

The two Eevee's looked at each other and seemed to inspect each one before separately choosing one, the diamond patched Eevee chose a Friend Ball while the heart patched Eevee chose a Luxury Ball and were both sucked in and caught without any struggle. Naruto immediately let them out and set up bowls for the two as well and poured soft food for them and normal for Rhapsody and Falco.

While the five were eating Naruto looked over the move-sets for his three new Pokemon and found that Falco was a Level 5, and that his moves were obviously Growl, Peck, Leer, and Steel Wing. His Eevee twins also knew Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, and Shadow Ball. The blond couldn't be more proud of how strong the three were already.

* * *

Once everyone was done eating, Naruto and Rhapsody continued on their way to Viridian City after returning the others into their Poke-balls, the blond asked his companion, "So Rhapsody, we made good progress so far, don't you think?"

"_Yeah daddy, but they still have a ways to go until they reach my level."_ The Meloetta said as she patted herself on the chest.

The blond chuckled, "Of course, but they'll become strong in no time, I'll make sure of it."

"_I feel sorry for them… And me."_ Rhapsody muttered.

"What was that?"

"_Nothing!"_ The Meloetta yelled and waved her hands in denial as she froze and heard something.

Naruto stopped walking and looked over to the Melody Pokemon, "Rhapsody? What's wrong?"

Rhapsody rose from her spot on his shoulder and floated toward a different direction, making the whiskered trainer chase after her, _"Someone's crying! It's a Pokemon!"_

"What?! Lead the way!" Naruto yelled as the two ran faster to the source of the crying to find an orange lizard that was curled into a ball and trembling as it wept. The blond instantly knew what the Pokemon was as Rhapsody consoled the young Pokemon and asked what was wrong, but Naruto knew what had had happened when he spotted a broken Poke-ball that no doubted used to be the crying Pokemon's. _"So Charmander was abandoned… Trainers can be so cruel."_ Naruto thought as he slowly walked closer to the small fire type as Rhapsody said what occurred.

"_His trainer was a jerk, and abandoned Charmander because he thought that he was a weak Pokemon when he pushed Charmander to battle with no breaks. Charmander said his trainer had weird hair that looked like a Swanna's butt."_ Naruto was sure the last part was somewhat in the Meloetta's own words but pushed that thought aside as he took a closer look and saw that Charmander did have many injuries.

Naruto squatted down to the Charmander that flinched and stared at the blond in fear, before Naruto gently patted the Fire Lizard Pokemon's head, "Poor thing, you have such a strong fire in you. The teme that abandoned must have been crazy to do what he did, hey, if you'd like, you can come with me? I promise I'll take good care of you." Naruto asked as he held up an empty Heal Ball in his other hand.

The Charmander stared in hope from the first praises he'd received since gaining a trainer and being abandoned, this person spoke with such warmth that was so different from his old trainer that was cold and demanding. The small fire type nodded, making Naruto smile and greet, "Welcome to the family, Taiyou." He said giving Charmander his name, and pressing the center button of the Heal Ball onto him and gaining a fifth Pokemon.

The blond let him out once again to see that the Heal Ball had done its job and completely healed Taiyou that latched onto his stomach pretty quickly. Naruto chuckled and checked over his Poke-dex to see that Taiyou was a Level 6 that knew Scratch, Growl, and Dragon Pulse. His eyes widened slightly at the dragon type move, but praised the small lizard for being so strong already, and decided that it was a good time to sleep considering the long day he'd had.

* * *

The next day, Naruto and his Pokemon had breakfast before training, which his Pokemon somewhat disliked but knew it was for the best, and taking off reach Viridian City. His Pokemon actually made good progress; Falco was now Lv. 8 and learned Aerial Ace after a lot work, Taiyou became Lv. 9 and learned Ember and Brick Break, the Eevee twins made the largest progress as they were both now Lv. 7 while Aki learned Dig and Haru learned Iron Tail, and although Rhapsody made a slow jump to Lv. 16, the blond was still happy with the results.

Naruto really wasn't too far away from Viridian City, but decided to fish when he spotted a small lake with a waterfall. The blond didn't see the harm considering that having a few water types never hurt, especially since he did have experience with them thanks to his mom and living near the ocean. Naruto didn't want to stay around for too long considering it's been said that there'd only been Magikarp and Goldeen found here, so he took out his Super Rod that Iruka had packed-Iruka also crammed in a _bike_, he really had to ask how- and waited to catch the first water type that he reeled in and leave.

Feeling a tug, Naruto readied a Net Ball and pulled the rod to be surprised by a gold colored Magikarp, acting quickly; he threw the Net Ball and easily caught the rare colored water type. Naruto let out the Magikarp who just stared back at him while splashing in the lake; he took a look at his Poke-dex who said, **"This Magikarp is a female at Level 4, it knows the moves: Splash."**

The blond expected this and petted Magikarp's head, "Hey there, Magikarp. I'm Naruto; we'll be a good team especially with your potential."

"Karp!" Magikarp bellowed in a somewhat high voice as she smiled.

"I'll call you Umi; you're strong that you can stand any type of water." The blond praised and gave her an Exp. Share so she didn't have to battle yet as he held Umi's Poke-ball, "Well Umi, it's time to go. I promise I'll let you out so you can swim." With that Naruto stretched as he stood and went on his way, missing a redheaded tomboy on a bike that passed him.

* * *

It really didn't take long before Naruto and Rhapsody were in Viridian City and noticed wanted posters of Team Rocket members, and as they were heading towards the Poke-mart and Pokemon Center, they were stopped by a woman's voice, "Hold it right there!"

The cerulean eyed boy turned around to see Officer Jenny glaring at him. "Is there something wrong, Officer?" Naruto asked confused as he looked to Rhapsody if she knew what was going on.

"State your business here! And why you have that Pokemon with you! Did you steal it?!" She accused as she looked ready to take out a pair of handcuffs.

Naruto widened his eyes slightly as Rhapsody yelled that the policewoman was completely wrong. "I think you have a misunderstanding, this is my Pokemon, she just likes being out of her Poke-ball and sitting on my shoulder, and I'm actually from the Unova region, and starting here for my journey." He explained as the Meloetta perched on his shoulder nodded.

Jenny narrowed her eyes, "Likely story, show me your I.D."

The blond did as told and took out his Poke-dex and let it speak as it showed his picture on the screen, **"I am Dexter, I belong to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of Undella Town in the Unova region. If lost, I cannot be replaced."**

Rhapsody smirked at Jenny's embarrassed face as she scratched the back of her head nervously, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to be harsh, or anything."

Naruto put away his Poke-dex and smiled, "No it's fine, there must be some trouble, if you're on edge. Well if the wanted posters can say anything."

"Yes, Team Rocket has been spotted here and stealing Pokemon, so we have to on guard. How about as an apology, I'll give you a lift to the Pokemon Center?" Jenny asked and Naruto agreed, not seeing the harm.

There was a lot of harm. The policewoman was a crazy driver, and Rhapsody had to cling onto the blond as best she could so she wouldn't fly off. After Naruto thanked her, he dizzily went to the Pokemon Center for a room and a quick check up for his Pokemon. The next day was filled with more training, but there was a strange burst of lightning and Ho-Oh actually flying overhead, making Naruto and his Pokemon watch in awe. His Pokemon grew a little stronger each Leveling up one or two as they trained and worked up their speed, strength, defenses, stamina, and accuracy.

Naruto actually called Professor Oak, who'd congratulated him on making it there to Viridian City so quickly, and asked what he'd been doing. The blond explained about his training and the Pokemon he'd caught, including Taiyou who'd been abandoned. Oak frowned at that, "Really? Well I'm glad that little one is in good hands. I'll be sure to deal with Sasuke when I get a call from him."

* * *

Naruto nodded and hung up as he waited for Umi and Falco, who worked the hardest and overexerted themselves. After a while, Naruto fell asleep, only to be woken up by the revving of a motorcycle and seeing Officer Jenny with a guy around his age with a really injured Pikachu that was soon wheeled off on a stretcher by Nurse Joy and her Chansey.

Naruto felt bad for the guy and was about to go over and ask what happened, but was interrupted with a video-call. With the caller being the back of Professor Oak's head. "Ah, Ash. I see you made it to Viridian City!"

The guy, now known as Ash nodded slowly, "Yeah…?"

"What's with that face? Don't you recognize me?"

"I don't recognize the back of your head, Professor." That made Oak fix the screen to show his face.

Ash and Oak talked about what had happened with betting over whether or not Ash had caught a Pokemon which Oak lost to his grandson and Ash mentioning that he saw a Ho-Oh which caught Naruto's attention.

Oak was about to dismiss his claim before Naruto stepped forward and interjected, "I don't think he saw something else, considering I saw Ho-Oh too."

"Naruto?" Oak said in surprise, "I didn't think you'd still be here."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'm kind off waiting for my Pokemon to be treated before I'm on my way."

Ash looked back and forth confused, "You know this guy Professor?"

"Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. His parents are very well known trainers; he actually came all the way from the Unova region to start here in Kanto like his mother did. He already has six Pokemon with him." The old professor bragged a bit before leaving to get his pizza delivery.

Naruto nervously held out his hand, "Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but you can just call me Naruto. I plan on being a Pokemon Champion and Top Coordinator."

Ash returned his handshake and grinned, "I'm Ash Ketchum, I'm going to be a Pokemon master!" At that moment he suddenly remembered something and dashed off to the video phone booths and talked for a while before returning. "What kind of Pokemon do you have?!" He asked eagerly and before Naruto could reply, there was an angry redhead carrying a bike that was burnt to a crisp.

"What happened to that bike?" Both the blond and brunette ask, only for the redhead to ignore Naruto and focus her anger on Ash as she yelled about him stealing her bike, electrocuting it, and how he was going to repay her. _"She acts kind of like mom does when she's upset."_

Ash then said, "I'll repay you somehow, but right now I have to make sure Pikachu's okay."

That seemed to do the trick as she showed her concern and noticed Naruto, "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and you?"

The mention of my last name made her eyes widen, "I'm Misty, are you by any chance related to _the_ Kushina Uzumaki?!"

Her sparkling eyes made the blond a little nervous as he answered, "Uh, yeah. She's my mom."

"No way! You have to introduce me to her!"

Ash was confused and asked, "Uh, why do you want to meet his mom?"

"If you're anyone, you'd know that Kushina Uzumaki is the best water and fire type trainer there is! Of course she's a Top Coordinator, but you can still see the strength and dedication!" Misty berated, "And I intend on being a water Pokemon master! Say Naruto, you have any water types?"

"Well I have Umi, she's a Magikarp." The blond answered seeing her frown, "What?"

"Why do you have that Pokemon? They're useless."

"Well she'll be stronger and I know Umi will be a great Gyrados. And I did only come to Kanto a few days ago." Naruto answered with confidence and pride in his Pokemon before seeing Nurse Joy return and Chansey return with Pikachu and a tray with two Poke-balls.

"Ash, your Pikachu is all healed, and your Pokemon have as well, Naruto." Nurse Joy said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." The two said before the power went out, along with the alarm blaring that Team Rocket was in the area. It wasn't too long before the ceiling of the Pokemon Center was destroyed and two Poke-balls flew in, releasing an Ekans and a Koffing and the two Team Rocket members that were on the wanted posters.

They looked just as the poster described; a feminine looking man with lavender shoulder length hair and a woman with long magenta hair, but what was the most surprising to the blond was…

"Hand ova' yer Pokemon or else!"

A talking Meowth. Wait! Now wasn't the time to be surprised about Pokemon thieves! Naruto growled as he prepared himself to take out Taiyou, but was stopped as Ash yelled, "There's no way I'm letting you take Pikachu!"

The two rocket members, who seemed to be named Jessie and James, merely laughed and mocked on how anyone would want a mouse. The whiskered trainer almost let Taiyou out, but was dragged away by Misty as they were running away.

* * *

It wasn't long before Nurse Joy led the three to the power generator room, that seemed to run on Pika-power, and the gentle woman wheeled in a cart of Poke-balls. "You'll have to use these to battle."

Ash nodded and threw a random Poke-ball as Ekans reached the room, only for it to be empty, and a frightened Rattata was in the next leaving Naruto with no choice as he stepped forward as Rhapsody made herself known, "Leave this to me. You guys run."

"Are you sure?" Ash and Misty asked hesitantly, as the redheaded wanted to stay behind to help as well.

Naruto nodded, "I'm sure, now go." With that the three took off running back to the entrance, with the Snake Pokemon hissing at the blond. He stayed calm and grinned, "Let's go-what?" He and Rhapsody froze as he watched Ekans slither towards Ash and the others. The blond only gained a tic mark, "Really?!" And ran after them.

The Meloetta was just as mad as she frowned, _"The nerve! That walking belt just ignored me!"_

By the time that the whiskered boy made it, Team Rocket were shocked by Pikachu that was on top of the charred bike and as they said were "Blasting off". Naruto was a little upset he never got a chance for his Pokemon to have their first real battle, but oh well; there were always the gyms and contests.

The next day Ash, Naruto, and Misty were all heading to Viridian Forest, with the brunette spotting a Caterpie, which he acted rather quickly and threw a standard Poke-ball and caught the bug Pokemon.

* * *

**And that's chapter 1! I might or might not update this story, but I'll let you all be the ones to choose if this story keeps going. As for Rhapsody, I know she's a lot different than from MNS, but I wanted to stick with the fact that Pokemon believe that the first thing they see is their parent. **

**And I will try to make sure Naruto isn't overly powered, but remember, his parents are well known trainers, and he spent most of his time learning about them from books, personally, and Iruka. So it's not too surprising he has some experience. Naruto's parents will be a little doting, but Minato and Kushina will only appear once in a while.**

**As for Naruto's Pokemon: **

Meloetta;female (Rhapsody)

Spearow;male (Falco)

Eevee[diamond mark];male (Aki)

Eevee[heart mark];male (Haru)

Charmander;male (Taiyou)

Magikarp[shiny];female (Umi)

**Hope you review on what you think! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! Getting sick back to back and writer's block didn't help, but thanks for being patient! On a side note, Maelstrom's New Song will also be updated as well; by tomorrow after noon hopefully! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon, except for my OC!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Why am I tagging along with these two again?"_ Naruto asked himself as he and Rhapsody watched how Ash cheered over his first capture and prepared to let Caterpie out, with a protest on the side from Misty.

It wasn't long that the caterpillar Pokemon came out and noticed the redhead-which it seemed to take a liking to- and ran to nuzzle her. Misty froze as she gained goose bumps and yelled, "Get this disgusting bug away from me!" That seemed to really hurt Caterpie's feelings as Ash tried to defend his Pokemon.

"Caterpie isn't disgusting!"

"Yes it is! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!" Misty retorted, clearly showing her dislike of bugs.

Naruto was somewhat curious as to what the other two "disgusting things" were, "And what are the other two?"

The redhead answered, but kept her annoyance in her tone, "Carrots and peppers!" The blond and Rhapsody sweat dropped at the fact that she disliked certain types of food; most girls hated toads or something.

The young brunette stuck out his tongue, "Well I like carrots and peppers and bugs! And Caterpie's a great Pokemon!"

Naruto actually wondered if this was how kids acted at this age, or if this was just Ash being childish. The blond glanced over to Rhapsody, who seemed to be somewhat amused by the situation. He just sighed and started walking, "Well, I don't know about you two, but Rhapsody and I are going ahead." He spoke and it wasn't long before he heard footsteps behind him, but not without continuous bickering. By the time the trio found a clearing, everyone called for a break.

Caterpie seemed sad that Misty disliked it while Ash was trying to cheer it up, "Well you can hang out with Caterpie and I'll stay with Pikachu." The redhead declared as she started to carry the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu only likes me and shocks anyone else!" He retorted until he saw his starter sitting comfortably in Misty's lap. "Pikachu…" Ash groaned at how easily his Pokemon got along with someone else, but zapped him when they first met.

Naruto just asked, "Misty, I'm wondering." He said getting both the brunette and tomboy's attention, "Why are you following Ash and I around?"

Misty seemed to stutter for a moment until she found a reason, "Well Ash still owes me my bike back! I won't leave him alone until he repays me for it, but why are you going with Ash, Naruto?" Not adding the part that there might be a chance to meet one of her idols that was his mother.

The whiskered trainer shrugged as Rhapsody floated next to him, "I actually plan on travelling on my own, not to mention going through the Viridian Forest is the only way to reach Pewter City, I don't really mind tagging along for a little bit before heading on my way." With that he stood with his Meloetta not far behind.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked wondering what the boy his age was up to.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, "I'm gonna train my Pokemon a bit to get ready for the next gym, and find my way out of here. I'm sure they want to be able to have a battle. I guess I'll meet you two at Pewter City or something. Good luck." He said as Rhapsody waved at them and chimed a good bye while he kept walking forward.

As the Meloetta floated along toward the blond, she hummed happily with her father figure relaxed as she ignored a small flash of yellow in the bushes.

* * *

"_So daddy, who are you going to train?"_ Rhapsody asked innocently as she watched her trainer/father figure pause to think.

"Well the gym leader of Pewter City is Brock, a Gym Leader that specializes in rock and ground types. I don't have any water types except Umi or grass types, but I might be able to manage with Falco and Taiyou." Naruto analyzed out loud before getting his Poke-balls, "But it never hurts to train Aki and Haru as well."

With that said; Naruto trained Taiyou and Falco to strengthen them up and be prepared for their next battle; the Charmander had done well and leveled up to 12 and the Spearow reached Lv. 13 and managed to learn Fury Attack and Pursuit. The whiskered trainer let the two have a well-earned break and proceeded to let out his Eevee twins. The two were excited to be out and were up for anything as they eagerly waited for what they were supposed to do.

The blond smiled at the two, "Aki, Haru. How about you two have a practice battle, ok? It'll help with both of your defenses and after that, we'll get something to eat."

The Eevee twins agreed wholeheartedly as they began their practice battle and did the best they could, with Aki actually winning with his maneuvers of using Dig as a leeway. Haru was just as well, as he seemed to be the faster of the two. Naruto was impressed with the Eevee twin's battle instincts and knew they could go far, as Rhapsody seemed to be watching the match carefully.

Suddenly, the diamond marked Eevee gave an eager bark as he started glowing, surprising the three. When the glowing died down, it revealed something Naruto didn't expect. A Leafeon. The blond could still see the diamond mark on its side, showing that it was indeed Aki. "Well, I honestly didn't expect that." He said as he eyed his newly evolved Pokemon in awe and called the end of the spar to go and see the changes closer.

"Lea…" Aki muttered as he looked down. He didn't expect to evolve; he did feel stronger and he felt comfortable like this, but he was worried. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Naruto disliked his form or his brother hated that he evolved first and was left behind.

"Vee!" Haru yelped as he ran over to his evolved twin, and smiled. Sure he was jealous that Aki had been the first to evolve while he didn't when they were brothers; twins no less, but he knew that he would evolve into something just as great as what the Leafeon was soon.

The whiskered trainer also smiled at Aki as he pet the leaf on the Verdant Pokemon's head, "Wow, Aki. I never expected for you to evolve so quickly. I'm proud of you! I think you really fit well as a Leafeon!" He praised as Rhapsody floated away to search for something.

"Lea?" Aki asked as he tilted his head up to see both his father and brother happy for him. "Lea!" He barked in joy, evolving wasn't a bad thing after all!

Naruto laughed as he watched his twin Pokemon celebrate with each other and Rhapsody go off somewhere, and after doing a quick scan, Aki received a good set of moves thanks to evolving. **"This Leafeon is Level 10, it knows the moves: Tackle, Shadow Ball, Dig, and Razor Leaf."** The whiskered trainer inwardly beamed. Haru must be at the same level as well, but he couldn't help but wonder. Eevee usually can't evolve into Leafeon or even Glaceon in Kanto, so how did Aki? And for that matter, why only Aki and not Haru as well?

"_I found it, Daddy!"_ Rhapsody's voice chimed as she returned and gathered Naruto's attention.

"Really? What did you find?"

"_The thing that made Aki evolve!"_ That got the twin's attention as well as they wanted to know how it happened.

Naruto asked for the Meloetta to lead the way and sure enough, not much distance away was a large mossy rock; the thing that an Eevee needs to evolve into a Leafeon. The blond trainer couldn't help but feel the urge to hit himself. How could he forget!? It didn't matter if it was Kanto, this was still a forest and forests usually had at least one moss covered rock. So, the fact that Aki evolved was a mistake on his own part for not checking carefully, but on the bright side, his Leafeon liked being what it was, and he did have a liking for grass types.

The cerulean eyed boy sighed; at least Haru didn't evolve yet. That meant that the Eevee had as much of a choice as Aki did. "Haru." He called as the heart marked Eevee padded over to see what his father had wanted. Naruto messed with his poke-dex so it could show all of Eevee's evolution and faced it towards Haru, "I'm sure you want to evolve like your brother did, but you can evolve into whatever you want. I understand that you didn't want to become a Leafeon like Aki, right?" Haru gave a nod. "Well, you have five choices. The water type, Vaporeon; it requires a Water Stone, and my mom has one. The electric type, Jolteon; it needs a Thunder Stone, and my dad actually has that one. The fire type; Flareon, a Fire Stone is needed, and my mom has this one too. The psychic type; Espeon, it needs friendship while it's daytime. The dark type; Umbreon, like Espeon, but it needs it during the night. And finally, the ice type Glaceon; like how Aki evolved, it evolves by training near an Icy Rock." He explained as clearly as he could for his Eevee to choose which one he wanted to evolve into.

Haru's eyes gleamed as he looked over his choices. They all seemed good, but the Eevee wanted it to fit himself like Aki's did. All he knew though; was that that he didn't want to become the first three, he wanted to be special. That left Espeon, Umbreon, and Glaceon. The Evolution Pokemon decided, if he could become one of those three, he'd be happy with the outcome. He was sure that his father would be happy with whatever he became, just like with Aki. However, that didn't stop him from not saying anything to his trainer. He adored Naruto, but this was probably best to keep as a surprise. Besides, their father was sure to be happy with whichever one he turned out to become no matter what.

Rhapsody smiled at this as she listened in on Aki's plan, and knew that the young Eevee would be right. After all, Naruto loved Pokemon more than anything in the world; no matter what it was. As she relayed the information, and as predicted, Naruto understood and decided that it was time to have dinner and go to sleep considering how time past by quickly.

* * *

That night, Naruto laid in his sleeping bag in thought as he'd let his Pokemon-save Umi-sleep with him. He was so happy that Aki had evolved, and his Pokemon are getting stronger as well, but he knew that there was still a long way to go. Yes, he wanted to surpass his mother and father, but he wanted to make his brother figures proud as well. He'd show them the results from learning from the four of them; the strength and grace of fire and water types and passion for performing, the speed and intuition for battle, the love and knowledge to care and tend to his Pokemon, and the enjoyment of relaxing and living the experience.

The blond felt his Pokemon snuggle up to him, and looked down at each of them. They had such determination, and different pasts; well for Taiyou, Falco, and Umi, but they each held their own potential. To think, only a few days-close to a week- in his journey, and he was happy with his six Pokemon, and also an egg that he didn't know would be. Staring up at the starry sky and listening to the wild Pokemon, he closed his eyes with a smile, _"So this is what being a trainer feels like. I love it. I hope that I become just like my family someday, and make them proud."_ He thought before he slept, not noticing a single shooting star soar overhead along with the same small yellow shape from earlier watch not too far away with a tiny hint of envy.

"Chu." It squeaked before turning to leave.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was up early as he and his group of Pokemon had breakfast before heading off. Thanks to the Poke-Navi, he was almost half way out of Viridian Forest; he hadn't seen any Pokemon that stood out to him though, but a Leafeon made up for that. _"Maybe I'll have Aki and Taiyou battle instead?"_ He thought before he felt Rhapsody stiffen on his shoulder and heard rushing footsteps from behind.

"Rhapsody, stop whoever it is with Confusion." The blond trainer ordered as the Meloetta immediately did as told as her eyes glowed a soft blue.

Turning around, the two saw what was running from behind them; a kid in samurai armor carrying a long sword above his head. Rhapsody's eye twitched, _"Is he crazy? He could've killed us like that."_ She said telepathically as she forced the boy to drop the sword.

Naruto stayed calm outwardly as he asked the stunned boy, "What do you want from me that you had to try and attack me from behind for?"

"I challenge you to a battle! Just let me down!"

The blond sighed as he allowed Rhapsody to release him, "Couldn't you have just done that like a normal person?"

The samurai wannabe was confused, "Are you not a trainer from Pallet Town?"

"No, I'm from another region, but I'm still up for that offer for a battle." Naruto said with a grin as Rhapsody returned to his shoulder with a small devilish smirk.

Samurai smirked, "Very well, trainer from another region. We shall battle, but I doubt that you would be able to defeat me."

With that, he led them to a clearing to do battle, "This will be a two-on-two battle, the one unable to continue loses. I choose you, Pinsir!" He declared as he released the stag-beetle like Pokemon.

Naruto mentally analyzed the bug type and his strategy before choosing and letting out his Pokemon. "Let's do our best, Taiyou!"

The Charmander stood ready as he prepared for his first battle with Naruto, and he will make sure that the blond is impressed with his strength. "Char!"

"Pinsir charge in with Tackle!"

Pinsir did as told and charged forward, aiming to end the battle as quickly as it could; fire and bugs never mixed, and it didn't want that to be proven true.

Taiyou didn't need a command and dodged as he knew his trainer wouldn't want the Charmander to be injured too badly. "Taiyou, aim forward with Ember and follow up with Metal Claw if it evades." Naruto said calmly after he planned what his opponent's next moves would be.

Taiyou did as told and launched the small flames as powerfully as he could while having his claws ready just in case, but it wasn't needed as the bug Pokemon fell to the ground slightly charred with its eyes swirling.

"Pinsir!" The Samurai cried as he didn't expect to be beaten by one move, but would not give up nevertheless, and returned his Pinsir to release his Metapod, "You have done well in defeating my Pinsir, but you have no chance in beating my Metapod!" He exclaimed as the cocoon-like Pokemon just stayed in place.

"_That Metapod looks like it has no ability of movement from when it was a Caterpie. I suppose I'll let Falco have the match, hopefully he won't dislike it."_ Naruto thought as he stared at the Metapod that stared back. The blond trainer motioned for Taiyou to come to him, and pet the Charmander's head with a smile, "That was great for your first battle, Taiyou. I'm proud of you. Now, sit this round out so Falco can have a turn, okay?"

Taiyou beamed and immediately walked over to Naruto's side as told, "Char!" He cried as he waited eagerly.

The whiskered trainer chuckled at how energetic his Charmander was before reaching to his Spearow's ball and throwing it in the air, "Let's go, Falco!" Naruto said as Falco was releasing with him flying. "Falco, Aerial Ace! Just like we trained!"

The scarred Spearow did as told and used the attack; the only twist was that as he was doing that he spun like a corkscrew. It was a strategy that the blond came up with to strengthen his flying type attacks in his small body along with his improved speed. It took many crash dives to perfect this, but the damage and power behind it was worth it.

Samurai had never heard of the attack before, and knew that Metapod couldn't move, so he did the only thing he could, "Metapod, use Harden!" As told, the cocoon Pokemon glowed in protection, but that didn't do much good as it was sent flying into a tree by Falco.

Samurai watched in shock as his Pokemon was defeated as well and had lost this battle to a trainer that wasn't native to the Kanto region. He mutely returned his Pokemon and walked over to Naruto with his head down as he muttered, "I was proven wrong, trainer from another region. You have truly defeated me."

Naruto looked at the wannabe samurai as he was distracted with praising his Pokemon for their first victory. The blond gave a sheepish grin, "Thanks for the compliment; this was my first battle, so I did my best for these two." That earned him a pat by Rhapsody and Taiyou as well as a soft peck by Falco.

Samurai nodded as he gave a determined look, "I will make sure I amend this loss by defeating the next trainer from Pallet Town."

The whiskered trainer let Rhapsody be the one to gain a sweat drop on her head as he answered after remembering, "Well, I know a guy named Ash Ketchum, I travelled in here with him, and he's from Pallet Town, from what I know anyway."

The samurai nodded intently as he mentally prepared himself for his next battle before asking Naruto as he saw him leaving along with his Pokemon, "Where are you going? Are you not travelling with this Ash Ketchum from Pallet?"

The Meloetta took her place on Naruto's shoulder as he glanced over to the shorter boy, "Well, I'm actually travelling on my own with my Pokemon. If I ever meet him again though, I suppose I'll tag along for a little while."

Samurai nodded at Naruto's words and watched as the blond walked further away before he went on his search for Ash Ketchum. Once Naruto had reached a good distance away from the samurai and nearing the end of the forest, Rhapsody pouted, _"Why did the others get to battle and I didn't?"_

The whiskered trainer gave a sheepish grin as he looked over to her, "Sorry Rhapsody, but I wanted them to have battle experience too. I'm also considering who should be in the contests too, so far I'm thinking you, Haru and Aki, but let's just train and cross that bridge when we find a town hosting a contest. I'm sure you'll be great, though." Naruto praised as he patted her on the head.

Rhapsody beamed, _"I'll do my best, Daddy! I promise!" _She also watched as the yellow Pokemon that wasn't quite a distance from them were still following. The Meloetta couldn't help but be interested. It looked like Naruto was going to have another new friend.

* * *

"Here you are Naruto, have a nice day." Nurse Joy said to the blond as she held out the tray of his Poke balls toward him after healing his Pokemon from another long training.

Naruto gratefully took back his Pokemon and smiled, "Thanks Nurse Joy, I'm planning on participating in the Indigo League, can you register me?"

The pink haired nurse gave her usual kind smile and nodded, "Of course, I just need your Poke-dex, and you'll be signed up in a minute." The whiskered trainer did as told and watched as she registered him to be able to take part in this region's gym battles. Nurse Joy handed back the Poke-dex with a smile, "There you go, Naruto. I wish you the best of luck." All the while, a curious girl that was eating not too far away watched with interest glowing in her eyes as she had intentions of following the whiskered boy.

The blonde thanked her with a grin as well and went towards the Pewter City Gym as he let Rhapsody out and allowed her to turn herself invisible as she sat on his shoulder, although he would feel her shift once in a while for some reason, he didn't mind. Naruto wasn't surprised at the sight of the stony interior of the gym, but the audience of children that looked like they were related that were eyeing him from above was something he did not expect. "Have you come to challenge me for a gym badge?" An older voice caught his attention, making him turn to see a man that seemed to be an older version of the kids. That must've been Brock.

Naruto snapped out of it even with the kids' piercing looks at him and nodded, "That's right. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; let's have a good battle Brock." He said with his foxlike grin as Rhapsody took that as a cue to show herself, which surprised both the kids and gym leader.

Brock nodded as the two took their places on either sides of the battle field and explained the rules before starting, "This will be a two-on-two battle. The winner shall be declared when one side is unable to continue, and only the challenger may substitute their Pokemon. Are the conditions understood?" The blond nodded, "Very well then, let's begin! Geodude, I choose you!"

Naruto and Rhapsody watched as the rocklike Pokemon took its position. As expected, it seemed that the research was correct that Brock specialized in rock and ground types. Reaching for his lone fire type, the Unova native called out, "Let's show them what we can do, Taiyou!"

"Char!" The Charmander cried out as he flexed his claws to show he was ready for a fight.

Brock seemed to be unimpressed as he eyed Taiyou; it may looked strong and definitely well-cared for, but the blond made a beginner's mistake with such a type disadvantage. "A Charmander? As strong as it looks, you have no chance at beating me with a fire type."

Taiyou growled in anger from the insult, but stopped as Naruto spoke, "A Pokemon's type isn't everything. And I know Taiyou will win this round, he'll burn as brightly his tail in this battle." The small lizard beamed at his master's words and shifted to make sure that he would make the blond proud.

The gym leader noticed this, and was quite surprised that this trainer actually stood by his Pokemon. Brock mentally grinned at that; from his previous challenges, most new trainers would actually throw a small tantrum after one of his comments and recklessly attack, no matter the type. This Naruto was definitely a good change of pace, "As the challenger, you have the first move!"

"Right! Taiyou, start things off with Ember!" Taiyou did as told as he launched his fiery attack.

"Geodude, dodge!" Brock's Pokemon moved away just in time, but it seemed that it was a good thing as the kids from above could see the boulder that was hit instead was glowing a tint of red. _"That Charmander must've been trained to work on its fire type attacks. I have to make sure it doesn't hit."_ "Geodude, use your Rock Throw!" Said Pokemon immediately hurled small boulders at Taiyou, who didn't need a command to move away on his own, but couldn't escape one of the flying rocks that hit him from the side. Taking this as an advantage, Brock yelled, "Now use Tackle!"

Naruto had to think quickly as Geodude charged toward his Charmander, "Taiyou, Don't give up! When it comes closer, use Dragon Pulse at point blank!" Taiyou instantly rose and ignored his aching side and began focusing on the attack as the purple ball of energy formed in front of his opened mouth.

Brock was cautious about the unknown attack, but couldn't do anything to stop Geodude at this moment. "Don't stop and use Defense Curl as well!" He commanded as the rock Pokemon continued its charge as it protectively crossed its arms to defend itself.

"Now!" Naruto yelled as Taiyou fired the attack as soon as Geodude was close enough.

It sent the dual-typed Pokemon flying away to crash into one of the boulders, but thanks to it defending itself, it survived. Brock was glad, but that was too close for comfort, "Use Rock Throw and end it!"

As the rocks were hurled at the Charmander, Naruto wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, "Taiyou, destroy the rocks with Brick Break!" As Taiyou broke down the rocks, the gym leader gasped as the blond called out, "Now close in with double Metal Claw!"

"Geodude, dodge it!"

"Don't let it get away!" It took a while as the two Pokemon tried to land a blow as the other evaded, but it ended when Naruto gave the order, "Aim an Ember at its forehead and finish it up with Brick Break!"

The fire type blew out a small, but still powerful flame, hitting Geodude on the forehead and hit it in the same spot with a glowing fist. When it cried out in pain and knocked out unconscious with swirls in its eyes.

Brock solemnly returned his Geodude and praised it for its hard work before commenting on the battle, "You really did raise that Charmander well, I shouldn't have underestimated you, Naruto."

The blond was also praising the lizard Pokemon for its hard work and gave a grin, "Thanks, Taiyou and I worked hard along with my other Pokemon." He said as he patted the happy Charmander's head.

The gym leader held a small smile of approval before becoming serious again, "However, I won't be that easy to beat. Let's go, Onix." What came out of the Poke-ball was a large stony snake that had a long horn on its head.

As it gave an intimidating roar, Taiyou flinched from the sheer size of the Pokemon, but calmed down as his blond trainer gave him soothing rubs on the head and smiled, "Don't worry Taiyou, even if it's big, we'll still win. You and Falco worked hard for this, I have in both of you." The Charmander nodded and regained his confidence as he looked back at Onix in the eyes.

Naruto and Rhapsody smiled at Taiyou's bravery before becoming serious as well. The whiskered trainer knew full well that Falco would have some difficulty, but Taiyou had to rest for now. Throwing the bird Pokemon's Poke ball in the air, he yelled, "Falco, let's win and get our badge!"

"Spearow!" Falco cawed as he appeared and flapped to stay on eye level with the Onix. The small bird knew that this battle would be very difficult due to both the size and type disadvantage, but there was no way he was going to go down without a fight.

Brock stared at the Spearow and could easily see that it had to be strong from its battle injuries; possibly against other Spearow to remain the leader of its flock before the blond caught it. However, no matter how strong it was, the gym leader wouldn't give up so easily. "You're a strange one to use Pokemon with a type disadvantage Naruto, but I won't make a mistake of underestimating you again. Onix, use Rock Throw and aim for Spearow's wings!"

"Evade Falco!" The blond called out as said Pokemon didn't need to be told twice as he flew to avoid the stones that were trying to cause him to have a crash landing. Naruto watched as the Onix continued its attack and tried to figure out a weak spot, _"Brock must've trained it well, but we won't be beaten that easily."_

When a boulder came closer to Falco, Naruto ordered, "Break it with Steel Wing!"

The Spearow stealthily made his wings glow silver as he smashed the large rocks with his wings without hesitation and dove forward toward Onix's horn after Falco had seen Naruto glance between him and the stony snake.

Brock was somewhat surprised when the bird Pokemon charged forward without so much as a command; it made him give a small smirk, _"Seems like this trainer doesn't have that much control yet."_ "Onix, grab it with Bind!"

The blond saw this coming as he yelled, "I don't think so, Falco! Redirect with Pursuit, corkscrew at the back!" The gym leader was confused until he was stunned by the Spearow escaping from view and the tail before reappearing from the back of Onix's head and covered in a dark purple aura as Falco dive bombed in a seemingly wild spinning motion.

Nothing could be do done as the attack hit Onix from the back of its horn, actually pushed the heavy stone snake to the ground and rounding up a dust cloud. The children watched anxiously from above as Naruto, Rhapsody, Taiyou, and Brock covered their eyes until there was nothing clouding their vision. What was seen was surprising; Falco was perched on the unconscious Onix's horn and cawing in victory, not minding his injuries. The blond and his Pokemon cheered, "You did it, Falco! We won!"

"Row!" The tiny bird Pokemon cawed in agreement as he flew over to perch himself onto the whiskered trainer's shoulder. Falco was proud of his win, the fact that his battle was the one that won the group the badge meant that he was truly becoming stronger than he would've in his flock; even if he wasn't the leader anymore.

Brock sadly smiled and called back his Onix before walking towards the victor, "Have a good rest, Onix. You deserved it. Naruto, you really were amazing in that match. Both your Charmander and Spearow were a lot different than all the others that I've battled. You must tell me how you trained them so well."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Well Falco and Taiyou were already incredible to start with; I only just helped them become the best they could be."

Rhapsody laughed at her father figure's sudden shyness, Naruto was very modest when it came to praising himself. "Mel!" She called out getting everyone's attention as she pointed at the blond before puffing up and thumping her chest.

The gym leader chuckled, "I guess she's trying to tell you to have more confidence." Brock had no idea what Rhapsody was, but the feminine Pokemon was interesting at least.

The cerulean eyed boy commented, "Well, Rhapsody is my first Pokemon, she and I have been together for a while. Coming here was a great idea."

"You aren't from Kanto?"

"No, I'm from the Unova region, but I wanted to be here to start off where my mom did."

"I see, what's your dream?"

Naruto stared at Brock as his Pokemon waited for the response, "I will be a Top Coordinator and become a Champion, just like my parents are. Of course, I'm providing the best homemade food and care that I can."

The older trainer paused and looked in surprise, "You're a breeder?!"

The blond shook his head, "No, I just learned what I know from a family friend that is an amazing breeder. He actually takes care of my mom and dad's Pokemon back at the ranch. He was really intent on making sure I knew and had everything before leaving." _"And then some…"_ Naruto mentally added with a small sweat drop.

Brock was silent in thought before he smiled and held his hand out with the gray octagon badge, "Congratulations on your victory, Naruto. Here is your proof; the Boulder Badge."

Naruto gratefully accepted the badge and allowed his Pokemon to see the reward for their efforts while he thanked the gym leader with a grin, "Thanks Brock, good luck on whatever your goal is." With that, the whiskered trainer turned around, exiting after he returned Falco and Taiyou back into their Poke-balls.

* * *

When he was outside, Naruto didn't expect to see a small yellow mouse Pokemon stand in front of the door. "What's a Pichu doing here?" He asked as Rhapsody looked over to see the electric type.

"He's been waiting outside here for you while you were having your match." A female voice said, getting the blonde's attention to see a girl with long wavy silver hair that was tied in a ponytail that reached her waist with her bangs covering her right eye, sharp red eyes that really stood out on her pale skin as she wore a black unzipped jacket over her blue tank top, gray skinny jeans that had a white belt, black boots and a white messenger bag hung on her side. She smiled, "So did you win the badge, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I did, but how do you know my name? Who are you?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Oh, nothing special, I just happened to be nearby when Nurse Joy said your name. And my name's Ayumi Devon, I'm from the Sinnoh region, I'm also a breeder, but I'll still taking part in gym matches. You; Mr. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, interest me, therefore I'll be tagging along with you from now on." Ayumi said with a confident and innocent grin.

The blond was shocked while Rhapsody wasn't happy about the girl suddenly declaring that, but felt that the silverette was friendly. "Wait, why would I do that?" Naruto asked.

Ayumi shrugged, "What's the harm? We both have our goals, and I'm sure we can help each other. Besides, it's a little boring when you're on your own."

"Chu! Pichu!" The little mouse cried out, getting everyone's attention as it leaped, making tiny sparks come from his cheeks.

Naruto remembered Pichu and turned to Ayumi as he wondered, "Is this Pichu yours?"

The albino shook her head, "Nope, he's wild, but I think he wants you to catch it."

Rhapsody nodded along with Pichu as she went down to stand next to the electric mouse. The blond paused and thought as to why a wild Pichu would suddenly want to be his, but he couldn't be one to turn a Pokemon that wants something down. He squatted and held out his hand to Pichu, "Sure, you can come along, it'll be fun to have you in the family, and you'll be a very bright one, Teru."

The newly named Teru didn't hesitate as he brightened up and ran up the blonde's arm and took his place on Naruto's shoulder with the Meloetta sitting on the other. When he got used the small extra weight, Naruto started walking with Rhapsody turning invisible, "Let's go, Ayumi. I have to take my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center."

The silverette followed with a raised eyebrow, "Really? You're letting me come? No protesting?" Ayumi wasn't arguing, but she did expect some sort of speech or something from the blond about how he would do his best on his own or something.

"You would've still followed me either way, wouldn't you?"

"Yep!" A sigh from the boy was heard.

"So where will we be going now?" Ayumi asked as she shifted her bag slightly and tightened her ponytail after the night's sleep at the Pokemon Center they had, and taking out her own blue Poke-Navi.

Naruto and Rhapsody were also looking at their own, before the whiskered trainer answered, "Next will be Cerulean City, after we go through Mt. Moon."

The silverette grinned at that, "Perfect! I've always wanted to see a wild Clefairy! And we'll be able to get the Cascade Badge! You'll be able to see my amazing Pokemon in too."

The blond smirked, "I can't wait." He said before the three were off.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 2! Alright, Naruto now also has an evolved Leafeon, a Pichu and a new friend named Ayumi! I decided that I needed an OC for some of the future chapters, and she will be the more blunt and somewhat less considerate person by Naruto's side, but she will show a lot of compassion for Pokemon. As for the nicknames, Naruto will give it to the first ten Pokemon he catches, before just going by Pokemon name, and as for the egg; it will still be a mystery for a little while.**

**Aside from that, I will announce that Naruto and Ayumi will have Pokemon that I have for my game, so they might or might not have legendary Pokemon. I am just stating that, so I will not recieve comments of over powering these two, but if anyone would like to comment on which legendary they will have, feel free to mention it in the review.**

Naruto's Pokemon:

Meloetta;female (Rhapsody)

Spearow;male (Falco)

Leafeon;male (Aki)

Eevee[heart mark];male (haru)

Charmander;male (Taiyou)

Magikarp[Shiny];female (Umi)

Pichu;male (Teru)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

**Please review and follow! Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hey all! This chapter's a little shorter than my usual ones, but hopefully it'll be just as good. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, they're all greatly appreciated. Now on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon, except for Ayumi.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Naruto, what Pokemon do you have?" Ayumi asked randomly after the two had completed their battles from challengers on their way to Mt. Moon.

"Right now, I have Rhapsody; a Meloetta, Falco; a Spearow, Taiyou; a Charmander, Haru; an Eevee, his twin Aki that recently evolved into a Leafeon, Umi; a Magikarp, and you already know Teru." The blonde answered; remembering to check on Umi through his Poke-dex since he couldn't let her out to see she was Lv. 13 now thanks to the Exp. Share, and that Taiyou was close to evolving, before asking as well, "What about you?"

Ayumi shifted through her pocket to show five Poke-balls, "I actually have these guys on me, a very protective Nidorino I raised on my own since he was egg, a Prinplup that's always up for a fight, a male Burmy I caught over back home before coming here, a really stubborn little Oddish, and a weirdly energetic Abra. Every single Pokemon I catch seems to have interesting personalities, but I say that's what makes them stand out." She grinned.

Naruto nodded in understanding before freezing, "Wait, Abra and Oddish are found Cerulean City, have you been there already?"

"Well, yeah. I had to walk all the way to Pewter City after all. Not to mention I was dropped off at the port in Vermillion City."

"Then why didn't you say that we could've just teleported?!" Naruto gaped as well as Rhapsody. This girl was just strange.

Ayumi just shrugged, "Where's the fun in that? Besides I don't like shortcuts, unless I'm bored, and this way, we can train and catch new Pokemon. I think that's better!"

The blond really couldn't argue with that, "Fine." He grumbled and went off with Rhapsody to see if there was a new Pokemon he wanted to catch with the grinning silverette behind not too far away.

* * *

"Alright, let's take a break." The whiskered trainer said as they made camp near the cave entrance. The two had actually made good progress with Ayumi catching a Machop and Naruto catching a female Nidoran, with the blond making a note to himself to rotate his Pokemon to give Teru and the Poison Pin Pokemon a good amount of training as well when he gets to the Cerulean Pokemon Center. "Why don't we let everyone out so dinner?"

"Sure. Wait, I think I have something…" Ayumi said as she set her bag on the nearest boulder and rummaged through it. The Devon pulled out what she wanted, with looked like a small black cube and two large bottles of water, she put the cube down and pressed a button on top of it before stepping back as it expanded and took form into a…

"What is that?" Naruto asked, completely confused while Rhapsody was curious.

"It's a portable tank. Isn't it obvious?" The silverette stated as she squatted down and filled the tank with the water she had on hand. "It's perfect for water Pokemon that can't stay on land without an immediate water source; you'd have to supply your own water for it though."

The blond would've asked how it was possible for her to have such a thing before remember that Ayumi was a Devon; they were the Hoenn branch of a company that invented things from Poke-balls to gears like the Poke-gear, Poketch, and Xtransceiver. The companies were spread with the known ones being Silph Company and Devon Corp.; from what he learned, the Devon Corp. were actually devising a method to restore fossilized Pokemon. "I forgot that you were a Devon, but you said you were from the Sinnoh region?"

"My family was born from Hoenn, my uncle is the president of the company there, and I was born there too. We actually moved to Sinnoh when I was around three years old or something, and my dad runs the branch there since then."

"Why are you training here and not in Sinnoh or Hoenn?"

"Kind of the same reason as you, I guess. I'm a real big daddy's little girl for him, he made sure I had whatever I needed when I started out; you wouldn't believe that he was actually prepared for me to have a full set of Pokemon to start off along with supplies that I might need two bags for." Ayumi replied with a slight giggle.

Naruto had no problem whatsoever with his own parents doing the same thing before he left, a sweat drop form as well as an awkward grin, "I can imagine what you mean, so that means you started off with Nidorino and Prinplup?"

"Yup! Well Prinplup evolved a little while ago, anyway. There! The tank's full!" Ayumi stated as she stood up with a satisfied grin.

"That's great, but why'd you bring it out, Ayumi?" The whiskered trainer asked.

The silver haired breeder just answered, "For your Magikarp, of course! I'm sure it wouldn't want to be left out. Now come on Naruto, let's let everyone out and eat!" She quickly went and got food for her Pokemon and herself, neither wasting any time to get their meal.

Naruto did the same and took the chance to look at Ayumi's Pokemon while everyone was eating. How the breeder described her Pokemon aside from her just caught Machop matched very well, although he didn't expect to see her Pokemon to be slightly larger than the normal ones. She wasn't kidding when she said her Abra was active; it was eating as though it were on a completion, but her Nidorino looked like he was obviously the largest and strongest; it made the blond wonder how she raised her Pokemon so well.

* * *

"Cleff Cleff Cleffa." A soft voice spoke from near the cave entrance, getting the Pokemon's attention while they were helping their trainers clean up with Naruto and Ayumi looking up as well.

"Buff Buff Iggly!" Another voice seemed to reply to the voice happily, with the two trainers waiting to see what were going to come out.

It was two small pink Pokemon; one looking similar to a little star with a curl on its head and tail, the other a small balloon with big red eyes and a curl on its head.

"How cute, a Cleffa and Igglybuff. They must be friends." Ayumi whispered to Naruto so she wouldn't frighten the two Pokemon.

The blond nodded and noticed Igglybuff turn in their direction before grinning and tugging Cleffa forward as well. When they stood in front of the blond and albino, the Star Shape Pokemon hid behind its companion shyly. Naruto scratched the back of his head, unsurprised at the timidity seeing as Cleffa and their evolved forms are rarely seen by people.

Rhapsody didn't waste any time going down to the two normal types and started talking; the moment Rhapsody levitated again Cleffa and Igglybuff ran over to Naruto and Ayumi and tugged at their pant legs. Facing Rhapsody, her whiskered trainer asked, "Is there something they want, Rhapsody?"

"_Igglybuff says that someone is putting up in the cave, and all the other Pokemon don't like it. Other Pokemon say there's people trying to steal Cleffa and her family's Moonstone_. _They came out here to try to find some help." _ The Meloetta informed before smiling, _"And I said that we'd help."_

Ayumi was shocked and intrigued in how Rhapsody could talk, _"Amazing! A talking Pokemon! I knew interesting things would happen if I stayed with Naruto."_ She thought before joining Rhapsody, "You bet we'll help. Right Naruto?"

The blond knew he was double-teamed and nodded, "Sure, lead the way." With that, Cleffa was carried by Naruto while Igglybuff by Ayumi.

* * *

It didn't take much time until the five were in front of the giant Moonstone, and it wasn't dark yet, so Naruto and Ayumi took down the lights with the silverette's Oddish using Flash to light the way. The sight was unbelievable as they easily got along with the Clefairy, watching them hop around and play with Rhapsody. Naruto turned when he heard someone yell to see a scientist was awestruck as well a few familiar faces.

"Hey, Naruto!" Ash called out, Misty and Brock smiling as they walked towards the blond, but was stopped when there was an explosion near the large stone, bringing up dust with someone yelling for their Pokemon to use Smokescreen to further block everyone's sight until it was revealed that there was a hole where the large stone once was.

"Naruto, come on! I'll take us to where the stone was stolen!" Ayumi yelled seriously as she let out Abra while Ash and his friends went into the hole.

The blond nodded as he turned to the Clefairy as both he and the red-eyed breeder exclaimed, "We'll get your Moonstone back. You can count on it!" Rhapsody went quickly to their side.

"Abra, Teleport us to where the Moonstone is!" The albino said to her Pokemon that immediately did as told as the three glowed blue before warping away, but the trainers didn't notice that Igglybuff and Cleffa latched on in the last minute.

"Thanks, Abra. Return." The Devon praised, before she pointed Naruto out to the thieves that were all too familiar; Team Rocket, from back in Viridian City.

Naruto let out Taiyou as Ayumi let out her Nidorino as they watched the trio seemingly celebrating on top of the stone. "Taiyou, use Ember."

"Nidorino, get them with Ice Beam."

The two attacks instantly hit with Jessie, James and Meowth exclaiming, "Hot, cold, hot, cold hot! Enough with the freezer burn!"

"We won't let you get away with stealing the Moonstone. Return it this instant!" Ayumi warned as her Poison Pin Pokemon growled in intimidation beside her.

Naruto joined as well, not noticing Igglybuff and Cleffa were onto the back of his jacket, "Give up, and it won't hurt too badly." Taiyou agreed as he growled and readied for battle against whatever Pokemon he would face.

Jessie and James stayed confident in spite of the intimidation, "Oh really, what makes you think that you two will win that easily, twerps?" The two said as they recovered and let out their Ekans and Koffing.

"Yeah, ya don't stand a chance!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Hm…" The silverette uttered as she stared at the three, her red eyes not letting them leave her sight. She quickly smiled, "Hey Naruto, I'll handle the lady with the Ekans, alright?"

"Sure, Ayumi. Taiyou, let's start off Metal Claw!" The Charmander instantly dashed forward slashing at the poison type with sharp claws.

"Okay, Ms. Jessie! Let's see what you can do! Nidorino, Shadow Claw followed by Horn Attack!" Ayumi ordered with Nidorino following the command with ease and landing both hits.

Jessie growled, "You'll pay for that! Ekans, use your Poison Sting attack!"

"Block with Ice beam!" The poisoned needles were frozen and shattered; although the maroon haired woman wanted to deny, it was a pretty display in battle that she'd never seen before. Ayumi took advantage of her pause, "Now Nidorino, Thunderbolt!"

The fuchsia colored Pokemon did as told, but both he and his trainer were surprised when a strong Thundershock struck Jessie, James, Meowth, and their Pokemon. Naruto and Ayumi turned to see Ash, Brock and Misty along with the scientist and large group of Clefairy that the two trainers had promised to retrieve the Moonstone for.

"Naruto, we're here to help!" Ash yelled as he ran along with Pikachu.

Ayumi was interested in how much strength Pikachu had, but merely turned her head away and grumbled under her breath, "We didn't need any help. And why am I getting forgotten?"

"Grr…" Nidorino growled at the intervention and what he thought was making his precious trainer upset. Ayumi just petted the Poison Pin Pokemon without worry of being poisoned.

Naruto sweat dropped at his friend before turning to Ash, "Thanks Ash, I appreciated the help."

"No problem. Who's she, by the way?"

The silverette walked up to them, still very much aware of the situation, "I'm right here, you know. The name's Ayumi Devon, and this here is Nidorino. He's a really big guy compared to the normal ones, and I'm really proud of my tough, prickly, poisonous bodyguard." She said teasingly as she easily gave a small hug, ignoring how said Pokemon was giving obvious evil eyes towards the group that was now slowly backing away.

"Hey, don't ignore us!"

"Yeah, we're the bad guys here!"

Everyone turned to see the angry Team Rocket members that apparently had had enough of having no attention; the Sinnoh native only had to glance to her behind her to see that the Clefairy were plenty prepared to get the Moonstone back on their own as they stood in position and began wagging their fingers. _"Metronome, huh? Great! I love that attack!"_

Naruto noticed this as well as finally getting Igglybuff and Cleffa in his arms after Taiyou pointed out the two normal types clinging on his back the entire time. "What are the Clefairy doing?" Ash asked.

"The Clefairy are using the Metronome. No one knows what attack it will be." The scientist said as he followed the rhythm of the Clefairy.

The blond sensed the silver haired breeder's anticipation, and couldn't help but feel a shred of worry; especially with Rhapsody just as excited even though she was invisible. _"Something tells me the outcome won't be pretty."_

When the Fairy Pokemon were all done, they all started glowing before launching a large scale beam at Team Rocket, effectively sending them flying and accidentally shattering the large Moonstone to pieces. "That can't be good." Ayumi and Naruto muttered at the same time as the shards that were sent flying into the air came back.

Everyone turned to see some of the Clefairy evolve from even the small contact with the stone. Ash quickly checked his Poke-dex to see their evolved form was Clefable. The silverette was in between worry for her Nidorino and joy if he were touched by the Moonstone fragments. On one side, Ayumi knew that the poison type wanted to evolve, but only stayed as he was because he wanted to be stronger first, that she didn't want him to change yet; the other was that Nidorino had been by her side since she was three as a birthday present from her parents, raising him from an egg, with help of course, and Nidorino had always been there with her since.

Ayumi rapidly took out Nidorino's Poke-ball to return the Poison Pin Pokemon, but froze when said Pokemon was touched by a fragment. She and everyone else watched as Nidorino glowed and changed forms before the light died down to reveal a very large Nidoking as he gave a terrifying roar.

"Whoa, what's that Pokemon?!" Ash exclaimed in mild fright as he looked at his Poke-dex that answered.

"Nidoking; the Drill Pokemon, and the evolved form of Nidorino. Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokemon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it."

"It looks really mad." Misty trembled.

"And scary." Ash added with Pikachu agreeing and hiding.

"Ayumi, I think you should put him back in his Poke-ball." Brock advised to the fellow as he backed away.

The Sinnoh native growled; yes, most Nidoking were known to get upset for no reason, but hers was different. "Nidoking isn't mad or scary! He's the best Pokemon anyone could ever hope for." Ayumi looked over to her Pokemon that was obviously larger than normal Nidoking; he had to be at least two feet taller than a normal one.

She walked over calmly to make sure she was right next to Nidoking that looked back down at his trainer. Ayumi patted the Drill Pokemon on his stomach before hugging him as best as she could, "See? Nidoking may have evolved, but he's still the same tough prickly bodyguard he's always been that I'll always be proud of."

The large purple Pokemon looked down at Ayumi with something that couldn't be detected by Ash, Misty, and Brock screamed her name as Nidoking moved his arms toward her while Naruto watched, knowing that if anyone knew Nidoking, it was Ayumi.

The three didn't expect for the Drill Pokemon to actually carry the Devon princess style and nuzzle her as he growled softly. Ayumi only giggled as she pet Nidoking, "Congratulations on evolving; you look so much stronger." She then checked her Poke-dex, which spoke loudly.

"This Nidoking is Lv. 31, it knows the moves: Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Shadow Claw, and Iron Tail."

Naruto's eyes widened at the strength of the Drill Pokemon, but wasn't too surprised since those two have been together probably longer than he and Rhapsody. The blond only smiled at the caring display.

"Nidoking, we'll make sure our journey's unforgettable, right?" The silver haired breeder grinned.

Nidoking gave a large fanged smile as he nodded. The three could only watch in awe as the Clefairy and Clefable cheered for both themselves and those two.

* * *

Naruto and Ayumi watched as the Clefairy and Clefable danced under the moonlight, they glanced over the group who were conversing with the scientist. Naruto did have to admit, the red eyed girl made a good call by choosing to go through the cave, because afterwards the Cleffa and Igglybuff decided to tag along with Naruto. Ayumi was a little upset that the blond got the two, but was satisfied when she caught a male Clefairy and with Nidoking evolving.

The two plus Rhapsody left Ash and the others pretty quickly with them being noticed and were out of the cave easily, although they did pass by a strange scientist that was mulling over his Dome Fossil and Helix Fossil for some reason. "So bright. I guess we really adjusted to the darkness of the cave, right Rhapsody, Ayumi?"

When the whiskered trainer turned around, he sweat dropped when he saw the two squatting down and yelling in synch as they covered their eyes with their hands, "_**My eyes! It's too bright! My eyes! It burns!**_"

"Are you two vampires or something? The sunlight isn't that bad." Naruto commented as he scratched the back of his head.

"_**Speak for yourself, **_Naruto/_Daddy!" _The breeder and Meloetta yelled without opening their eyes.

The sweat drop grew larger and he tried to change the subject, "Ayumi, if you two don't want to stay in the sun, you could always have your Abra tel-"

"Abra!"

Naruto didn't even get to finish his sentence as Ayumi seemed to have already had the idea and had her Abra send Rhapsody and herself to what he could guess would be the Cerulean City Pokemon Center. The blond couldn't help but gain a tick mark from being left behind. "Come on, Ayumi! You could've taken me with you!" He yelled before trudging on his way to Cerulean City, grumbling the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter 3! Naruto caught a female Nidoran, Igglybuff, and Cleffa, and Ayumi caught a Machop, Clefairy, and evolved her Nidorino. We also learned a little bit about Ayumi Devon; and that she doesn't like it when light hits her eyes after she's been in a dark place, and has a now very large Nidoking that's overprotective. The next chapter will be a gym battle for the Cascade Badge, and for those that asked, yes, since I'm going through the chapters by episodes, I will add the movies as chapters, but they will be separated into parts.**

**Now onto Naruto and Ayumi's Pokémon:**

Naruto:

Meloetta;female (Rhapsody)-currently with Ayumi in Cerulean City

Spearow;male (Falco)

Leafeon;male (Aki)

Eevee[heart mark];male (haru)

Charmander;male (Taiyou)

Magikarp[Shiny];female (Umi)

Pichu;male (Teru)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Nidoran;female (Aoi)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Igglybuff;female (Mao)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Cleffa;female (Hoshi)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Ayumi:

Nidoking;male

Prinplup;male

Oddish;female

Burmy;male

Abra;male

Machop;male

Clefairy;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

**That's all for now! Till next time! Please review and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, OracionMist here! Thanks for all the recent favoriting, following, and ** **reviewing, I enjoyed reading every one of them! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto, just Ayumi**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Naruto, what took you so long?" Ayumi asked as she walked up to the very upset blond with Rhapsody beside her.

The whiskered trainer muttered, "Three days, it took me three days to get to Cerulean City. And this whole time you and Rhapsody were here. You guys left me behind."

The two sweat dropped, "Come on, at least you were able to give your Pokemon a good amount of training right? Your Charmander looked about ready to evolve, too." The silverette stated nonchalantly as she looked away.

Rhapsody patted her trainer, _"Sorry Daddy, I just didn't like the sunlight from the cave."_

Naruto accepted his first Pokemon's apology with a sigh before asking, "How did you know that Taiyou was ready to evolve?" He actually did a bit of training on the way to help his group before deciding to switch his Pokemon for the gym battle; Taiyou had indeed managed to evolve into Charmeleon, and the Unova native couldn't help but give the fiery lizard with a bit more training and going up to Lv. 19. Falco was doing well too, being Lv. 17 now and almost on his way to evolving, along with Umi not too far away; thanks to the Exp. Share. Aki and Haru were doing well, the Eevee of the two was doing well to make sure he was as fast as his evolved twin; the two now at Lv. 16 and being as strong of a duo as they have been.

Ayumi shrugged as she pointed at herself, "I'm a breeder remember. Figuring out if a Pokemon's ready to evolve is easy." The albino seemed to remember something, "That's right! Speaking of evolving, check this out! Come on out!" She exclaimed, happily releasing one of her Pokemon.

What came out wasn't a Pokemon that Naruto expected, it was a Mothim. The evolved form of a male Burmy, but like any of Ayumi's Pokemon, he flew in circles around the long haired girl without stopping, even though Mothim were known to be nocturnal. It was also noticeably bigger as well, and particularly well groomed, probably the breeder's specialty from how he'd seen her Pokemon so far. Ayumi grinned and stroked the Moth Pokemon's wing when he landed on her shoulder, "You weren't the only one doing some training over the three days. My training focuses on all of my Pokemon's strengths and weaknesses and making them stronger. Although I kind of wanted to just challenge the gym leader before you got here, but that would have meant you wouldn't be able to see my battling skills."

Naruto didn't know whether smirk or sweat drop, "Well, I have to switch out my Pokemon, so I can give Teru, Aoi, Hoshi, and Mao some training before I can challenge the gym leader." He said walking up to Nurse Joy and giving her his Pokemon to heal with the Devon not too far away, "So that means I'll be able to watch your match."

"Alright! After your Pokemon recover, I'll win my badge!" Ayumi cheered with her Mothim cheering as well.

* * *

Ayumi grumbled after her win as she stared at her badge, "That was the most boring battle ever. Were those girls even motivated? And those Pokemon were working so hard that it's sad." The Devon had easily won her gym challenge, but it didn't seem to satisfy her with Naruto somewhat agreeing as the gym leaders were the "Sensational Sisters" and weren't interested in battling but water ballet. Ayumi used her Oddish and won with a single Energy Ball; winning the badge since the girls wanted to just use one Pokemon to make the battle run by faster.

The blond was just as disappointed when he only needed to have his Pichu use his Thunder Punch to win his badge, and he had given Teru a small amount of training. Naruto was getting a little worried when his companion looked about ready to start a fight when Lily, Daisy, and Violet were whining, "This is like, such a waste of time!"

"Yeah, battling is so bad for my skin."

"We have, like, so much better things to do."

"How can you be gym leaders with such motivation? You make me sick." Ayumi snarled with Oddish agreeing with her trainer.

"What did you say?"

"At least we're pretty and talented."

"Yeah, being an underwater ballerina isn't easy. You shouldn't even think you're that pretty."

"That's right; I mean gray hair and red eyes? Aren't you like really old or something?"

"Your style is so ugly, no wonder you won, you're such a tomboy."

"I'll show you a tomboy!"

Naruto quickly held the very ferocious breeder back and tried to calm her down while making sure there was a good distance between the girls, "Le-let's go Ayumi. We can always go out and try to catch a few new Pokemon here before going on our way."

Ayumi struggled out of grip as he kept dragging her backwards and out of the gym, "Let go! I need to teach those annoying excuses for trainers a lesson!"

The blond tried to think of something quickly as the silverette started to gain adrenaline and managed to stagger forward, before remembering, "How about I show you my Pokemon Egg?"

"Egg?" The Sinnoh native paused before turning around so rapidly that she almost swung Naruto around, "You have an Egg?" She asked with sparkling red eyes.

Naruto was slightly scared of her enthusiasm, "Yeah, my mom and dad snuck in two eggs, one hatched into the Eevee twins, well Leafeon and Eevee now."

"That's so cool! I helped take care of a lot of Pokemon Eggs, it's great to have one and wait for it to hatch. It makes you feel almost like a parent." She grinned as she watched the whiskered trainer take out the egg to show her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean; I took care of Rhapsody since she was an egg too. I really wonder what it'll be. It has been about a few weeks."

"Then it must be a surprise! Hey let's go fishing, I hear some of the water Pokemon here are really worth catching." Ayumi said as she started dashing ahead.

Naruto sighed in relief that the albino forgot about the trio of girls and was now looking forward to catching water Pokemon. "Hey wait up!" He yelled as he ran to catch up after safely putting his egg away.

* * *

Ayumi and Naruto just sat back as they waited for their Super Rods to catch something as they waited along the Cerulean Cape. The place was almost deserted so it was a good chance to let their Pokemon out. The two trainers sighed as they watched their Prinplup and Magikarp swim by. "What's with the slow pace?" Ayumi muttered.

Naruto nodded as he looked ahead and nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw the silverette's Nidoking doing laps in the water. "Ayumi. Am I seeing things, or is your Nidoking actually swimming in the water?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, Nidoking's doing great, isn't he?" Said girl grinned when her Pokemon was mentioned, "I've taught him Surf and had him staying in the water doing some laps as his training to raise his endurance and get rid of that type disadvantage. You're doing great, Nidoking!" Ayumi cheered, her poison-ground type surprisingly swimming faster in response.

Naruto couldn't believe seeing a swimming Nidoking, even if they were rumors of a wild Nidoking being able to swim without worry of its type, it was still a shock to see one actually train their Pokemon to do it, and it was Ayumi who achieved that. She was definitely a determined breeder. "Huh? Hey, we caught something!"

"Alright! Let's reel them in!" Ayumi announced as Naruto agreed.

Both pulled at their rods to reveal a pair of Horsea. The two grinned and called the Pokemon they were going to use, "Let's go Teru/Oddish!"

The breeder and trainer's Pokemon didn't waste any time coming forward, ready for their battle. Ayumi glanced over to Naruto even with her bang covering her eye, "Why don't we see who catches their Horsea first?"

The blue eyed blond grinned, "You're on. Teru, start things off with Sweet Kiss and Thunder Wave. Like we trained." The Pichu did as told as he let out yellow sparking kiss marks that hit and shocked the Horsea at the same time. In the Dragon Pokemon's moment of paralysis, he yelled, "Now use Iron Tail!"

Horsea didn't want to go down without a fight and launched a Water Pulse, hitting Teru by surprise, "Cha!"

"Teru, hang in there and hit it with Sweet Kiss one more time!" Naruto ordered, making sure the water type was confused as it swam a little dizzily.

"Oddish, don't let that Aurora Beam hit you! Hit it Sludge Bomb and Energy Ball!" Ayumi yelled as the Weed Pokemon followed her orders, but the Horsea was stubborn and launched another rainbow colored beam.

Oddish immediately dodged and started glowing and changing forms, becoming Gloom. "Great job evolving Gloom! Now blind it with Flash and nail it with Seed Bomb!" Ayumi called out the final move.

Naruto did the same, "Now finish it with Thunder Punch!"

Both Horsea were knocked out by the shocking punch and rain of seeds. The blond and silverette didn't waste time taking out their own Poke-balls; Naruto using a Lure Ball and Ayumi using a Net Ball.

Both Horsea were caught without any problem at the exact same time. After praising their Pokemon for a job well done, the whiskered blond and albino scanned their Horsea. Naruto's Poke-dex announcing, "This Horsea is a Lv. 30 Female. It knows the moves: Water Pulse, Twister, Brine, and Agility."

While Ayumi's Poke-dex announced, "This Horsea is a Lv. 35 Male. It knows the moves, "Aurora Beam, Brine, Hydro Pump, and Twister."

"Nice, this Horsea must be trying to teach itself Dragon Pulse before evolving to a Seadra." The silverette said as her Horsea's Poke-ball vanished in her hand, showing that it was transferred to the Devon Family Ranch.

"How do you know that?" The blond asked as his Poke-ball vanished as well.

"Well most Pokemon want to know everything they possibly can before evolving, and my Horsea is apparently in that group. He won't be evolving for a while, but I won't let him down." Ayumi informed before taking a look at her Xtransceiver, "I should probably check out how things are back home. That and see if dad is trying to add another Pokemon or something." She muttered to last part under her breath as she walked off a short distance with her Pokemon following behind.

Naruto looked at his own Xtransceiver with Rhapsody earnestly waiting, looking like she wanted to talk about the journey so far. "Well I guess calling Mom, Dad, Kaka-nii, and Iruka-nii wouldn't hurt." The blond called the four, each one showing up from the corner of the screen.

When the four eagerly picked up practically spoke at once, the whiskered trainer sweat dropped, this was going to be a long talk.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ayumi

"Sweetheart, why haven't you called sooner?! Do you know how worried I was?!" The silverette's father asked as he wept anime tears-or maybe not, with how much was flowing- he was fairly good looking man with short silver hair like his daughter's and dark blue eyes with a somewhat tan complexion as he wore a black suit and tie. "You know if you needed anything, daddy would make sure you had it!"

"Dad! Please, you're coddling me." Ayumi sighed, "Sorry I haven't called sooner, I was a little busy, but guess what, Nidorino evolved into a great big Nidoking! Why don't you say hi!" She said with the large purple Pokemon lifting her up for him to be visible to the screen.

The grown Devon's eyes widened before smiling, "I must say, you've done wonderful, Ayumi. Nidoking, I'm sure you have been protecting our dear little angel for me." The Nidoking nodded as he stared at her precious trainer's father in the eye, both agreeing not to let anything upset their favorite albino.

"_Now I remember who taught Nidoking to be so protective."_ Ayumi sighed when the two weren't paying attention, "Oh yeah, I won two badges and made a friend."

That made the silver-haired man perk up quickly, holding up a folder that had the title of **"Ayu-chan's Favorite Pokemon"** in bold on it, "Really? Would you like me to give you two Pokemon as a reward for winning the badges? Maybe some of your favorite Pokemon that you've wanted be to bring with you. And who's this friend of yours? Please don't tell me it's a boy!"

"Dad, please don't. I'd appreciate the gift as amazing as it would be, but please don't. As for my friend, his name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; the son of the famous Top Coordinator, Kushina Uzumaki and Jhoto region Champion, Minato Namikaze, he wants to be a Top Coordinator and Champion as well." Ayumi explained to her very protective father, hoping he'd be fine with the blond since his parents were so successful.

"So they had a son? I didn't expect that. If he's a good kid, that you'd actually don't mind befriending, I'll accept it, but if anything happens, just give Daddy the word and he'll have whatever you need." He instantly held up a thick binder with the front saying **"Emergency if Ayu-chan Needs Help!"** It seemed that he always kept things for his red eyed daughter around, in case she ever needed anything.

Ayumi sweat dropped, "Thanks Dad."

"Of course, anything to make you happy!"

"Well I was wondering if you remembered, that old missing rich boy paper, the one that said his name was James and that he ran away?"

"Ah yes, the boy's family and fiancé were dreadful, from what I've heard from those that have been around. They were desperate to use the child for their benefit, and tried to get whoever they could to search." The navy blue eyed man remembered before asking, "Why do you ask?"

"I found him, all grown up, in Team Rocket with a lady named Jessie; I think she was the girl that was accidentally put in the nurse Chansey school, and a talking Meowth. Although, I think they aren't really cut out for being bad guys."

The Sinnoh branch president knew where this was going and sighed, "You want to be able to give them a better life without Team Rocket, don't you?"

The young silverette nodded, "I think they have a lot more potential than being with Pokemon thieves, besides they don't even have the correct uniform, so that means they aren't considered that much as members. I can make sure they have a better life, Jessie would be able to be a great Pokemon nurse or coordinator, James could probably be a good trainer or maybe an assistant breeder, and Meowth looks like he just wants affection."

"Would they even want to accept your kind offer?" He asked, he knew that his daughter loved to help those and befriend those that were often misjudged, she had a very good and perceptive judge of character; a trait that she had gotten from her mother, and something that made it easy for Ayumi to make friends it she ever wanted to, but only having a select few. That really made him worry most of the time.

"Well, I'll negotiate and make Naruto agree, I mean I'm sure Naruto noticed when he battled that James guy, so that way he'll help. I'm sure that things will be a lot more exciting that way!"

"So long as you don't put yourself in danger, it's fine. I will allow those three to have a new start if you manage to persuade them, but in return…" Her father paused making her lean closer. "Please let Daddy give his angel presents and Pokemon after winning gym battles! And call every once in while! Daddy worries!"

If it weren't for the Ayumi's Nidoking that was still carrying her, she would have fallen over at the quick shift of tension. There wasn't any way of avoiding this trade off, whenever her father wanted to make sure she got something, he would make it happen. She sighed in defeat, "Fine dad, I promise I'll call when I can, and I promise to accept all of your gifts. I have to go, good luck back home, Dad." She said with a smile and wave.

The male Devon grinned, "Thank you, sweetheart! I'll do my best here, keep up the wonderful job!"

With that the two hung up with Ayumi sighing in relief, and turned to her Pokemon that were watching the conversation, "He's definitely going to put in Pokemon he knows are ones that I like isn't he?" She asked with a blank face.

They all nodded, the silverette took out her Poke-dex again and turned it on, "I better check which ones he gave me."

"The Pokemon you currently have are: Nidoking, Clefairy, Gloom, Abra, Machop, Horsea, Sneasel, Skarmory, Prinplup, and Mothim."

The silverette blushed in happiness at how her dad really did give her Pokemon that she's always wanted; those two were probably the exact same ones that she helped take care of with her mother and guardian, Kazuki; her dad did make sure she was able to have the Pokemon she loved in some way.

"Well, let's go back and meet up with Naruto." Ayumi said with her Pokemon agreeing as they walked toward the place where the blond was with Nidoking still carrying her and not letting his trainer down.

* * *

A week later

"Man, I hate this fog." Ayumi grumbled as she walked alongside with Naruto and Rhapsody. The three couldn't see two feet ahead of them.

"My apologies, lady Ayumi, I had forgotten that today was the fog simulation." A man with a suit and tie said as he tried to kiss up to the grumpy silverette.

"Why are we going to Pokemon Tech Academy anyway?" Naruto asked confused.

After the two had left Cerulean and were on their way to challenge the gym in Vermillion City, they'd bumped into this man that was apparently the principal of the Academy. As soon as he learned who the two were, he insisted that the blond and silverette take tour around the school while they were passing by.

"You two must see our fine institution!"

Ayumi just snorted, "No thanks, it's only a snobby school for rich kids that don't want to get their hands dirty and win badges the easy way."

Naruto hardly ever heard about the academy before until now, but with how the albino breeder described it, it wasn't so surprising. His mom hated places like these. "Neither of us attended, so I don't see the point."

"Well, the school accepts only the wealthy, but we could always use more funds-"

"So you want to see if we could do it, and have our parents be sponsors. My first and final answer is no." The Devon interrupted, definitely not happy about the whole idea and considering for her recently evolved Kadabra to use Teleport.

"You won't get anything from my family either." The Unova native added; he definitely didn't want to help someone that's probably spoiled rotten.

The man sweated as he gave a nervous smile, "You two can look around before making your leave. I'm sure you will reconsider."

"No thank you." The Sinnoh stated, not backing down from her refusal and almost showing her business roots.

"I'm sure there must be a way to change your-oh we're here."

The two trainers and Meloetta looked ahead to see the entrance of the large school as the fog cleared up. Naruto wasn't really surprised of the size since it was a school for rich kids, but he wasn't really aware of schools like these since he learned what he needed at home by Iruka and Kakashi without going into schools; that kind of lead to him not knowing many kids his age.

The principal took advantage of the distraction and pushed the two forward from behind, "Now that we're here, it couldn't hurt to take a look around. I'll even introduce you to the best student in the Academy."

"Wait, what?"

"Hey, don't push me!"

* * *

"My name is Giselle; it's nice to meet you. I'm the top student of the beginning classes. Some call me a star, but I'm just Giselle." A girl that looked about 8 with long wavy brown hair greeted rather arrogantly to Naruto and Ayumi.

The silverette just rolled her eyes and looked in a different direction while the blond blinked, "Beginning class? Like the starting bottom?"

"That's right!" Giselle responded, expecting awe, "Since I'm already the top student, then I'm already a great trainer."

Ayumi just gave her a blank face, "Being in a stuck up place like this doesn't mean anything, and I don't see why you're bragging. You remind me of a Seaking in a little pond of Goldeen."

"Just what do you mean by that?!" The student asked and Naruto could feel the start of a fight again.

"You say you will be a great trainer, but you're only in the beginner class; comparing to the intermediate and advanced classes, if you were the top student of those classes and skipped right to it due to your talent, then that's praiseworthy. Yet if you are as good as you say; why haven't you swam your way to a more spacious lake?" The albino asked without a tinge of hesitation in her voice as she said everything calmly.

Giselle got furious at what she felt was disrespect, "Then how about a battle?! I'll show you how good I really am!"

"Now ladies, please don't fight. Giselle, don't provoke our guests." The principal tried to negotiate.

"Sorry Mr. Principal, but I've never been good with kids; especially ones that I know need some discipline, but if she feels the need to battle me to prove herself, let her." Ayumi grinned as she looked like she was eyeing her prey; at least it seemed like it to the blond and Meloetta.

Naruto stepped forward, "Ayumi, why don't we just go? We've already seen enough."

"No way, Naruto. I always finish what I start; besides I want to battle this so called "star"."

The whiskered blond sighed as Rhapsody sighed as well as she accidentally revealed herself. Giselle instantly noticed the non-local Pokemon and focused on Naruto, "I change my mind! I challenge you and if I win, I get that Pokemon!"

"What?! Rhapsody isn't a thing! You can't just want someone else's Pokemon because you see them and like them!" Naruto yelled, he was actually starting to see why Ayumi instantly disliked her.

The academy student smirked, "So you're afraid that you'll lose? You must be if you aren't accepting. You probably aren't even a trainer. You two are probably from two no-name families trying to attend our prestigious school."

The silver haired breeder spoke this time, "Then you really don't know anything about us. How about you battle the two of us to see for yourself? It'll be a one-on-one each; you'll battle me first, and when you lose you will still battle Naruto, and I can assure you that we will both win."

"What makes you so sure?" Giselle questioned as she narrowed her eyes.

Ayumi tightened her ponytail as she gave a feral smile, "Both of us know our Pokemon." She looked over her silent companion, "You're in, right?"

Naruto just looked over to Rhapsody, who seemed to be fired up and looking at him like she wanted to be the one to be battle, and sighed, "Not like I have a choice."

"Great! Mr. Principal, mind leading us to a good open place to battle?"

"Ah, of course."

* * *

The three were lead to an open poolside with the two girls standing in front of each other, only Giselle glaring at the older with two of the school provided Poke-balls in her hands. Naruto and the principal stood from the side as the referee.

Ayumi took out one of her Poke-balls with a smirk, "I think I'll do you a favor and stick to this region. Get ready, Machoke!" She said as she released the Superpower Pokemon that had evolved around the same time as her Kadabra.

"Choke! Machoke!"

Giselle's eyes widened at the larger than average size of the older girl's Machoke and how its muscles were larger as well. She shook her head and concentrated, she had no idea what the Pokemon that were in the Poke-balls were, but she hoped that they would help her win, "Go!" She yelled as she threw the Poke-ball in her right hand and watched as it released a Graveler, the evolved form of a Geodude. She was disappointed with the outcome from the definite type disadvantage, but she wouldn't give up so easily. "Graveler, use Rock Blast!"

As rocks flew towards Machoke, he calmly waited for his trainer's command, "Up and from behind, Machoke." The Superpower Pokemon heard the barely audible words as he vanished from everyone's sight.

"Huh? Where'd it go?" Giselle asked the exact thing that Naruto, Rhapsody, and the principal were wondering as she and Graveler tried to find their opponent.

"Now heave it into the air with Strength." Ayumi whispered as she calmly watched the surprised reactions when her humanlike Pokemon reappeared behind the boulder-like Pokemon and hurled it into the air.

"Graveler!" The brunette didn't expect such a rapid and almost ruthless succession in moves, the girl that she believed was all talk, was practically another person when the battle began, and that Machoke of hers followed every single of her vague commands so well. Just who was she?

The silverette took a quick glance at Giselle, only to see her not calling out an attack for her Graveler, "Machoke, in the air and send Graveler back to the ground with Focus Blast."

"Choke." Machoke did as he was told as he launched himself into the air, clear above Graveler and threw the orange ball of aura at the ground-rock type, forcing it down hard.

Graveler landed with a loud crash as it created a crater and was on its back with swirling eyes. Machoke landing easily on his feet and made his way to his trainer while Giselle was completely shocked.

"You were fantastic, Machoke! Good speed and power. You've really improved a lot more after evolving." Ayumi praised as she patted her Pokemon on the stomach, glad that he had absolutely no injuries.

"Ma Machoke." The Superpower Pokemon grinned as he lifted the albino and perched her on his shoulder and made sure she stayed there; apparently carrying their trainer around had become a habit for Ayumi's Pokemon that were larger than her.

Machoke walked over to his opponent's trainer, guessing that was what she wanted. Ayumi stared down at the shocked girl before stating, "I won my battle against you, but you still have to go up against Naruto. If you're a trainer, don't be so traumatized by a loss."

Naruto was just as surprised as the young brunette was; Ayumi was one with many surprises, just like he was. Her training techniques were a secret as his were to her, except when they were teaching each other's Pokemon new moves. Her battle method fit a strategist and an experienced trainer, if she tried. She really proved to be a great breeder, and she sure did make it interesting. "Well, I'm up. Ready, Rhapsody?"

"Mel!" The Melody Pokemon cheered as she floated around her trainer/father figure and stared at her opponent, waiting to see what Pokemon she would release.

Giselle couldn't help but keep staring at Rhapsody; she was a beautiful Pokemon, the way she looked like a singer and was so graceful, but to the academy student, a Pokemon like that suited her better than the whiskered blond. She knew she had to be serious about this match; she couldn't be taken by surprise like she did with the first match. "Go!"

What came out was a Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. The brunette didn't hesitate and quickly ordered, "Use your Bonemerang!"

As the bone flew, Rhapsody tried to avoid it as she waited for the blond to come up with a counterattack. "Rhapsody, send it back with Psybeam and launch an Energy Ball with a Shadow Claw dicer!" The Meloetta did as her father told her as she used the telekinetic beam to send the flying bone back to the ground type as she formed an over-sized Energy Ball and hurled it into the air as she rapidly flew toward it with her hands forming purple claws.

Giselle could only watch as the feminine Pokemon slashed at the green ball vertically and horizontally, making the Energy Ball fall apart and soar down. She thought it wouldn't do anything to her Cubone, but it was too late as she watched her Pokemon flinch and cry out in pain as the bits of Energy ball fell and hit randomly like rain fall. Soon enough, Cubone had fainted with swirling eyes as Rhapsody came back down and stared at her opponent with her head tilted.

The young girl collapsed on her knees, "How could I lose? Not once, but twice. Those two, merciless and fast, and elegant and powerful; I was defeated in two different ways, and I wasn't even able to fight back. How?" She uttered as she returned the Cubone back into its Poke-ball.

Ayumi clapped while her Machoke gave a smile, "Nice performance, Naruto. You shaped the Energy ball really well, Rhapsody." She signaled for her Superpower Pokemon to let her down as she walked toward the downed girl and spoke, "See kid, you really can't just assume that because you're in this place, that you could face anyone. There's always someone out there that's better."

"But it's impossible! How are your Pokemon so strong? You two aren't anything special, you don't come from a wealthy family that allowed you into this school!" Giselle yelled as she stood up and yelled at the red-eyed breeder. It seemed that she could recover well from shock when up against another girl.

The principal heard this and scolded, "Now young lady, you have you're talking about! Our two guests are none other than the son of the famous water and fire type trainer and Top Coordinator, known for a fearsome Ninetales by her side, Kushina Uzumaki, and the Jhoto Champion that excels in in speed with a powerful Pokemon from another region, Minato Namikaze; Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the next that will surely be just as amazing as his parents!" He said as he pointed at the whiskered blond before bringing attention to the ponytailed silverette. "And the daughter and heiress to one of the main companies that is worldwide as well as our provider and inventor of things that trainers need to have. She is also the daughter of a very famous Top Ranger that has saved the world and done amazing feats that nearly border impossible. She is Ayumi Devon, whom I do not know what she will be, but with her upbringing and talents, she'll be spectacular!"

Ayumi just frowned as Machoke caught on and glared at the very money hungry principal, while Naruto and Rhapsody stared at their companion in shock. They were already aware of the albino's father being the president of the Sinnoh branch and how he was just as protective as his own parents; actually sending her Pokemon after her winning her gym battles if he didn't send someone to watch over her and she were sure to call whenever she needed something, at least that was what she told the blond after telling how she got a new Sneasel and Skarmory. However, her mother being a Top Ranger was definitely not something he expected, but then again, it probably explained why she wanted to be a breeder and tended to like Pokemon over people most of the time as well as her personality. "I didn't know your mom was a Pokemon Ranger, and a Top Ranger at that? That's so cool!"

The silverette looked over to Naruto, and shrugged as she responded, "Must've slipped my mind, but yeah, my mom's amazing. She always calls whenever she's free and she sends me presents and tells me about her missions. Mom's actually the one who was fine with me starting out in Kanto, said something about me probably meeting her old Pokemon friends along the way."

"_Do you know what kind of Pokemon they are?"_ Rhapsody asked completely curious.

"Not sure, but mom gave me things that she said would come in handy and let me meet those Pokemon, hopefully they'll join me on my journey." The Sinnoh native said as she went into her bag and seemed to hold onto something before letting go.

The Unova native just grinned, "Well I'm sure whatever they'll be, they'll be really magnificent. And hey it might be a legendary, you know Rangers help them sometimes."

"That would be the best thing ever, and I'm sure that if you catch and make friends with a legendary, you'll have great performers and battlers." Ayumi grinned with Machoke agreeing as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sure you'd have them be good powerhouses that'd get really protective over you in no time." Naruto gave a similar grin as he teased the breeder.

"_And I get more friends like me!"_ The Meloetta cheered as she waved her hands, making the group laugh.

Giselle could only watch the interaction in silence, the two were so different now than they were in the principal's office. They were more relaxed and happy, definitely not as serious as they were when they were battling. Not only that, they were from such successful families, how was it that they never enrolled sooner?

The principal grinned as he walked up to the blond and silverette, "So what do you say? Will you consider funding our school?"

Naruto and Ayumi looked at each other before answering in sync, "No."

"Wh-what? But why?"

The silverette gave a blank face with no emotion while Machoke cracked his knuckles, "I said that it wouldn't change my mind, and I stick to it. Don't try anything or I won't promise that Machoke will be very nice." With that she turned and made her leave with Naruto and Rhapsody quickly following to make sure she didn't do something and the Superpower Pokemon giving one last menacing stare before catching up to his trainer.

Giselle ran to try and catch up to the two, "Wait! I'll prove you wrong, I am the top student in the beginning class, I will get better, just you wait!"

The two trainers just kept their stride as they made a far distance from the academy, Naruto asked Ayumi, "So what did you think of that academy girl?"

The silverette shrugged, "She's okay, but I doubt she'll change her mindset even after battling us."

"You're probably right, but at least we learned something new from this."

"Yeah, I was able to see Machoke's progress after evolving in battle."

"And I learned my friend had a very unique family."

"_And I might be able to have more friends that are just like me!"_

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 4! Naruto and Ayumi now have their Cascade Badge, and Naruto has a new Horsea, and evolved his Charmeleon, Ayumi with a new Horsea, Skarmory, Sneasel, evolved Gloom, Mothim, Kadabra, and Machoke.**

**And before anyone raises question, Ayumi is still a breeder and her dad is above and beyond protective. We also learned a bit more of Ayumi that I think was needed before moving on. And her mom being a ranger was something I came up with because I felt she needed a reason for not showing up often. **

**Also I know the battle was a bit anticlimactic, but I went with how those three probably ran things while Misty was away.**

**And that's all the time I have, so I'll skip the Pokémon listing for now. Till next time! And please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OracionMist here, sorry for last time's hasty exit. So I'll explain a few things that you may be confused about. This story is Naruto and Ayumi centered.**

**First about Ayumi; I am aware that I'm making her seem over powered, but it really isn't too surprising considering she started out a lot sooner than Naruto did; along with the saying, girls mature faster than boys. The strength gauge between these two won't be too far apart, and how these two are getting strong so quickly is like I've said, I will be using the Pokémon I actually have in my games and I honestly have a habit of not leaving a town until my Pokémon get as strong as possible before moving on. She will be very straight forward, honest, and have a tendency to say and do some of the things that pop into her mind.**

**The last chapter was admittedly Ayumi-centric, so everyone would be able to learn more of her character and make sure there's a good grasp on her. As for her mom being a Top Ranger, I had to add it for both future chapters and explain why her mother hasn't been brought up until recently. Her mom is just the female main character from the Pokémon Ranger game, "Guardian Signs" except her eyes are red. As a Ranger she wouldn't be in a nearby region and would probably not make an appearance any time soon.**

**Her dad; as shown, is the more protective one, as most fathers are, and even though he is president of the Sinnoh branch-which I decided to make the corporations run by family- he intends on doing whatever possible to make his daughter happy, even though he will mostly try to bargain when Ayumi declines the gifts. How Ayumi was allowed to train in Kanto without supervision was his wife's faith that everything would be okay. As for the Pokémon that he sends as rewards after a gym battle victory, the level for every one of them will be ranging 10-30, so she can give the training and the Pokémon are selected at random.**

**As for Naruto; he is honestly the more level headed of the two, and more often than not, he will be the one that pushes the story further than Ayumi will. **

**As for those saying that Ayumi is beating Naruto at everything; they have very different goals, so it is too be expecting that they beat the other in certain areas. Battle and training wise, Ayumi will focus on overall abilities and focus on offensive attacks unless otherwise, while Naruto will be dominant in making his Pokémon have strength, speed, and good reflexes and be able to use their moves as many ways for both contest in battles.**

**These two will show that even though they have strong, influential and doting parents (Naruto's are still just as doting, the first chapter is evidence), Naruto and Ayumi can still get strong on their own hard work and perseverance. Also for legendary Pokémon and starters, there will be special circumstances that won't be showing up quite yet.**

**Now that that's done, please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon, just Ayumi!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Ah, it feels kind of good to be back in a Pokemon Center after camping out for a while. I've been wanting to switch out some of my Pokemon to train for a while, what about you Naruto?" Ayumi asked as she stretched her arms while the two traveling trainers were taking a break at a Pokemon Center that wasn't too far from Vermillion City after they'd reached it overnight.

The blond nodded, "Yeah, my other Pokemon could use some training too, I'm happy that Umi and Falco evolved too; they both got stronger quickly along with everyone else." His Magikarp and Spearow evolved in the middle of training, making it a very pleasant surprise. The red female Gyarados did gain a bit of a temper, but she wasn't too different from before she evolved, and the Fearow still had his old battle scars, making him appear quite intimidating. Haru hadn't evolved yet, but it seemed that the Eevee wanted to get as strong as he could before evolving like his Leafeon twin, while the little Pichu was determined on not evolving at all. Taiyou and Aki were doing well in their training, learning new moves as all them reached around level 30 or so, with Rhapsody being ahead as expected. He also managed to catch a shy Oddish from a Pokemon refugee they'd passed by; it got attached to the blond pretty quickly and the girl that overlooked the place thought the little one would be best for each other.

Ayumi seemed to be on a good track as well as she evolved her Prinplup into Empoleon and training her Pokemon to be around level 40, and was now anxious to train the Pokemon back in her ranch to balance her team out. "I really want to work on Clefairy, Sneasel, and Skarmory; I can't do much for Horsea since those portable tanks don't have much excess room."

"That's a good call; I'll be doing the same with Aoi, Mao, Hoshi, and Oddish. I really want to make everyone is in top form for our gym battle." The whiskered boy said as he made his way to the PC to give a call to Iruka to exchange his Pokemon for the first roundabout with the silver-haired breeder making her way to another PC to do the same.

As the two had made their way out the Pokemon Center to start training their female Nidoran and Clefairy respectively, a boy that had sunglasses that sat on his blue hair and wore a pink shirt with a cowboy-like vest over it pointed at Naruto as he declared, "Hey you, the blond in orange! The name's Damien and I challenge you to a one-on-one battle!"

Naruto stared at the boy and nodded, "Sure, you're on." He agreed and the trio walked away from the Pokemon Center.

Ayumi stayed a few steps behind, "How come I wasn't challenged? I'm just as good as Naruto…" She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Ayumi stood as referee as she announced, "Alright, this is a one-on-one match between Damien and Naruto! When one Pokemon is no longer able to continue, the match is over and the Pokemon left standing is the victor! Call out your Pokemon."

Naruto hesitated slightly before shaking his head, "Do your best in our first match, Aoi!" He exclaimed as he called out the blue Poison Pin Pokemon that wiggled her ears and looked at her surroundings before getting serious for her first ever battle with her trainer.

Damien sneered at the blonde and his choice of Pokemon, "Really? That's the first time you used it? You're just making this match too easy for me. Go, Charmander!" The bluenette called out.

The blond and silverette eyed the fire type to see it wasn't trained that much; actually it looked like its trainer expected it to be strong on its own or something. The former's eyes softened as he remembered how Taiyou was when he'd first met the now very brave Charmeleon, but knew there was nothing he could do as he took a quick look over in his Poke-dex for his Nidoran's moves. "Aoi, start off with Growl!"

"Raa!" The female Poison Pin Pokemon did as ordered as she made herself look intimidating as she growled at her opponent as the Charmander did indeed flinch and take a step backwards.

The bluenette snarled at his Pokemon, "Don't you dare wimp out me Charmander! Get in there and use Scratch!"

Charmander did at it was ordered and ran towards Aoi with its claw raised. "Aoi, combat it with your Scratch!" Naruto ordered with his Nidoran falling in sync with the Charmander and both scratching each other approximately at the same time. The blond could only hope that his opponent would take the bait and try to make his Charmander over power the little poison type.

"Charmander, what you doing?! Having a slap fight?! Overpower that blue rat already!" Damien yelled as he looked like he wanted to stamp his feet with Ayumi just giving him a hardly noticeable blank face.

The cerulean-eyed trainer hid a smirk as he called out, "Now get behind Charmander when it raises its claw and use Double Kick!" Aoi quickly dashed out of the way of the attack and went behind the fire type, giving it a kick with her hind legs before Charmander could retaliate. It gave a surprised scream of pain as Naruto gave another order, "And let's end this with Beat Up!"

The Nidoran didn't need to be told twice as she made sure Charmander couldn't get up with her sitting on it as she repeatedly punched the fiery lizard six times before getting up to see that it hadn't fainted yet, but was still pretty injured as its flame got a little weaker than before. Damien, not wanting to lose, ordered, "Get up, Charmander! Get up this instant and fight!"

The blond and silverette were shocked with how the Charmander tried to follow its master's orders, and how uncaring the bluenette was to his own Pokemon. Ayumi called an end to this as she announced, "That's enough, the match is over! Charmander is unable to continue; Naruto and his Nidoran, Aoi are the winners!" She ran to the fire type to help with its wounds as best as she could.

Damien wasn't happy with the outcome and stomped forward, "What do you mean, I lost?! Charmander could've kept going!"

Naruto praised and returned Aoi before stepping forward to respond, "If you looked at your Charmander's flame, you can see that it could've been seriously injured."

After doing what she could to make the Lizard Pokemon's flame a little brighter and healed up, she scowled at the Charmander's trainer, "You should take better care of your Pokemon, at least take Charmander to Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center. I only did what I could."

Damien glared at the two before sneered and recalling his Charmander, "What I do is none of your business!" With that he walked away in the opposite direction of the Pokemon Center.

Ayumi stared at the very arrogant trainer's back, "You're worried about that Charmander, aren't you?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I am, but I can't do anything about it. You feel the same, don't you?"

The blond nodded as he pulled out Taiyou's Poke-ball, "Taiyou was in the same situation when I picked him up after he was abandoned; I really don't want that to make a repeat with that Charmander. The little guy looked like it would've done anything to make its trainer happy."

The silverette agreed, she really did see its perseverance during that battle. "Well if that guy does something stupid to Charmander, I'll show him my Beat Up attack!" She said as she raised her fist with fire practically glowing in her eyes, making Naruto sweat drop a little. Ayumi stopped after a few seconds and started walking, "Well let's start training, we have a good couple of hours to train and our next gym focuses on electric types."

The Unova native caught up easily and walked beside her, "Do you have any information on the gym leader's rules? I only know his name is Lt. Surge and he usually has a Raichu with him."

"Reminds me of a gym leader in Sinnoh. Let's see… from what I know, he prefers one-on-one battles. Well that means I'll be all set with Nidoking." The albino breeder responded with a smile.

Naruto chuckled, not surprised that his travelling companion was happy to battle with her very first Pokemon, and thought over his choices, "I think I'll go with Aki. I'm sure he'd love to have a battle."

"Right! Now let the training commence!"

* * *

Time flew by for the duo as they really worked on their newer Pokemon; Naruto managed to have his Oddish and Nidoran evolve with the now Gloom deciding that he'd wanted to be a Bellossom and enter for contests someday; Aoi agreeing as well. His Pichu, Cleffa, and Igglybuff doing just as well. Mao making good improvement as Rhapsody helped to strengthen the Igglybuff's lungs for her vocal attacks. Aki, Haru, Taiyou, and Falco getting stronger, with the Charmeleon now nearing his final evolution point, and Umi and Horsea staying inside their Poke-balls with Exp. Shares to gain some experience as well.

Ayumi was doing just as well; she made sure her Sneasel, Skarmory, and Clefairy caught up with her team before anything and decided against having her Clefairy and Gloom from evolving just yet; in favor of strengthening them as much as she could, and with her own stubborn Gloom in favor of evolving into a Bellossom as well for some reason unquestionable reason. The two helped each other with new moves that the other weren't too known with like Naruto helping with Dragon Pulse for the Silverette's Nidoking and Ice Beam for the blonde's Nidorina.

The two were now taking a break in the Pokemon Center as they ate ramen and udon while their Pokemon were being healed with it being near dusk and it seemed like there would be overnight rain. Right now, they were discussing over a certain topic that the red-eyed girl brought up. "I'm fine with persuading Team Rocket and all, but how would those three listen to us? They're look pretty stubborn, even if it looks like their boss couldn't care less about them." Naruto said as he slurped up his noodles between sentences.

Ayumi chewed on her chopsticks as she thought for a moment before replying, "Well, why don't we wait until they see that their boss won't help them? That way, it'll be easier without having to worry. After all, I still think they just got dealt a bad hand of fate, and we can help them have a better route."

"We can only hope." The blond sighed as he drank his broth.

"Hey, Naruto! Ayumi!" A familiar voice called, attracting the two non-local trainers' attention.

It was Ash and his friends; it had been a while since the two had last seen them. "It's good to see you two again. It seems you two have quite an appetite." Brock greeted with a sweat drop at the eight towering ramen bowls and three udon bowls; the latter not appearing that much compared to the former, but it was still surprising for a girl like Ayumi to be able to eat that amount.

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "The two of us spent a really long time training that we forgot about lunch. Brock, I forgot to mention my Charmander and Spearow evolved since the last time you saw them. They're as strong as ever."

At the mention of the fire type Pokemon, the three were a little saddened, the silver haired breeder asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen on your way here?"

"On our way here, we found a Charmander sitting on a rock." Ash started.

"Its flame was weak and it looked really worn out. It even refused our help and wouldn't leave from that spot." Misty continued.

"It said it was waiting there for its trainer, but I just hope they come back for it soon. It's really getting late." Brock finished as he looked out the window in worry.

Naruto and Ayumi glanced at each other, both hoping they were wrong and that this Charmander the three spoke of wasn't who they thought it was. Nurse Joy came up with the two's Pokemon, and after thanking the pink haired nurse, Ayumi mentioned, "There was a trainer with a Charmander; he challenged Naruto and lost. He stormed off, after we asked him to go to the Pokemon Center. The opposite direction from here that is."

Ash was confused, "Why would he do that? If he had an injured Pokemon, it's only natural to come here." His Pikachu agreed.

Brock frowned as he thought aloud, "The opposite direction from here would be from the way we came. Could that trainer that challenged you have abandoned that Charmander, Naruto?"

The blond looked down, "I can only hope he didn't do something like that. Ayumi's a breeder and did her best to help it, but its flame was still pretty weak. And it's raining outside now, an injured fire type won't last too long out there."

"Do you remember what that Charmander's trainer looked like?" Misty asked the two, trying to get information to help the possibly injured Pokemon.

"He-"

As the silverette was about to answer, she was interrupted with obnoxious laughter. The five turned to see a group of boys near the heating area with the familiar boy to the two foreign trainers, Damien in the middle with a large pile of Poke-balls on the table near them, "Look at all the Pokemon you have, Damien!" One of the guys said in awe.

"Yeah, these are a cool collection." Damien replied coolly with a smirk as what seemed to be his group agreed.

"Hey didn't you have a Charmander too?" Another asked.

"Yeah I had one, but the puny thing couldn't even win that many matches."

Misty frowned as the group of boys' loud conversation, "What a jerk, I don't like his attitude."

Brock agreed as he mentioned, "Charmander are weak against water Pokemon, but they can get very strong with enough training."

"That's the guy." Ayumi muttered with her voice low.

"What?"

Naruto explained, "He's the guy we were talking about. About my battle, I think the reason he was upset was because I beat him with a Pokemon I haven't given any training for yet."

"He probably did the unforgivable." The silverette mumbled vaguely as she clenched her fist while everyone continued to listen to the loud conversation.

"So what'd you do with it?"

"Stupid thing kept following me around so I just left it on a rock and said I'd come back for it. No way I'm going back for a weak excuse of a Pokemon!" His smirk widened as he laughed along with his group.

Misty and Ash were shocked by the attitude of the blue haired trainer, "How awful!" Misty said as she noticed the two breeders go towards said trainer. "Brock?"

"Ayumi?" Naruto wasn't surprised when they left at the same time; he was sure that if Iruka was here he'd do the same thing and probably beat the bratty trainer to a pulp. From what he learned from Iruka; if there was anything a breeder will never tolerate were the abandonment and abuse of any Pokemon, and what he was seeing definitely proved it to be true.

With twin frowns on their faces, the two stood in front of the laughing boy, making him stop after noticing their presence with his group backing away from slight fear of the two. Recognizing Ayumi from earlier, he wore a scowl, "What do you two want?"

Ayumi glared down at him, "Why did you abandon that Charmander? Only because of a loss? You don't even deserve to be a trainer. Especially for not even bringing it to a Pokemon Center after I treated it. It was still hurt."

Brock grabbed him by the collar and snarled, "Go and get it. That Charmander is still waiting out there for you."

The bluenette glared back, "Why should I? It WAS my Pokemon, I don't care what happens to the thing."

"It'll die because of you if its flame goes out in this weather." Ayumi growled as the older breeder squeezed threateningly tighter.

Damien pushed Brock away, "What I do is none of your business!"

"Do what he says!" Ash yelled.

"What did you say?"

Naruto walked up as well with a disapproving look on his face, "You have no right in punishing a Pokemon for your loss. I won't forgive you if something happens to it."

"Forgive me? I'm soo scared!" He said sarcastically, "What are you gonna do? Threaten me?"

The silverette wasn't above using that card, "I can do that, though. One call, and I swear your life as a trainer is over for charge of Pokemon abuse." She stated with her hand over her Xtransceiver. She didn't want to bring her father and mother's connections into this, but she wouldn't let a person like him get off scot-free after hurting a Pokemon.

Damien narrowed his eyes, "You're bluffing. A girl like you can't do anything."

"Try me."

Tension was in the air as Nurse Joy yelled, "Alright, that's enough! Break it up! Violence between Pokemon over personal matters is not allowed!"

Everyone backed off, but as the blue haired trainer walked away, Ayumi gave him a solid punch to the face before leaving as she calmly stated, "I said I'd hurt him if he did something stupid with that Charmander. I'm keeping my word." And headed out the door and into the rain.

"Ayumi, at least take a raincoat or something!" Naruto called out at the rash breeder as he ran after her.

* * *

"The only thing we can do is make sure the nocturnal Pokemon don't get it. And protect it as much as we can from a distance; we can't risk one of our attacks hurting Charmander." The silverette said seriously as she had out her Empoleon and Kadabra that were attacking random Pokemon guarded the Lizard Pokemon after she covered it in a bundle with her jacket giving it whatever item she had that could give off heat and did her best to ignore the pounding rain.

The blond nodded as he had Aki and Haru out that were attacking Pokemon that tried to come and attack. "We can't Teleport back either. Who knows what it might do to Charmander in its condition." The two fought hard, but was getting hard to see in the darkness and rain, and was worried when he heard his Eevee yowl in pain, "Haru!"

Naruto and his Leafeon brother called out in worry as a thud was heard. Haru had been hit and he couldn't see in this weather, but even so his twin was doing better, at least being able to avoid the hits. It just reminded the Eevee of how evolving would help; his father figure and twin brother would be proud the twins could easily work together in their combination attacks again. "Vee…" Haru shakily stood as he looked up at the night sky and roared as loud as he could with determination as he started to be enveloped in light. When the light died down, it revealed a dark fox-like Pokemon that had red eye and illuminating rings on his body; it was Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon.

"Haru…" Naruto and Aki stared in surprised as the blond looked over his poke-dex to see the newly evolved Umbreon's stats to see that he was level 45 thanks to all the accumulated training, and knew the moves: Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Trump Card, and Moonlight. "Congrats on evolving!" He smiled.

"Um!" Haru barked at the praise.

Aki took his place at his twin side as well, "Lea!"

"Scram, you pesky Spearow! Leave Charmander and my jacket alone! Hey, let go of my hair!" Ayumi yelled as she swatted as the bird Pokemon that had gotten close enough and were trying to now peck at both the fire type and breeder that was protecting it while one was pulling her hair with its beak.

The blond sweat dropped, _"At least Charmander's okay. Ayumi on the other hand…"_

A rock was hurled near the Spearow, making them fly a short distance and everyone to see that it was Ash and company. "Leave them alone, Spearow!" Ash's Pikachu immediately stood in front of the three with sparks coming from its cheeks, both soaking wet trainers knew that wasn't a good thing. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"PIka…"

"Wait, that's not-!" Naruto yelled.

"CHU!" Lightning shone bright, scaring the bird Pokemon as well as shocking the three.

"A good idea." Naruto finished as he stared at the stunned trio.

"Hey, now's not really a good time for a nap! We need to help Charmander!" Ayumi called as she now had her Kadabra use Psychic to prevent rain from hitting it and having to remove her now drenched jacket and replaced it with a thick small blanket that was gently placed, not to do any sort of harm to its tail flame.

Brock was very concerned at state of the diminishing flame, and took the weak fire type in his arms with Ash holding onto the edge to protect the flame. "Ayumi, can you Teleport us to the Pokemon Center?" He asked as he looked between the albino and her Psi Pokemon.

She shook her head, "I can't do that, I don't know what it could do to its flame."

The older breeder nodded at the reasoning, "Then can you two alert Nurse Joy right away? She'll be able to help."

Ayumi nodded as she and Naruto returned their Pokemon and vanished to tell the pink haired nurse of the extremely injured Pokemon that was on its way here.

* * *

Naruto watched from a distance for the entire morning of Charmander running off to return to the rock, the trio falling into one of Team Rocket's pitfall traps, the Lizard Pokemon coming to their aide and helping with a power Flamethrower, even Damien having the nerve to try and reclaim Charmander only to have the fire type char him up instead and literally make him run to his mommy. With finally Ash capturing Charmander, from Brock believing he helped just as much.

"It was really a shame that you didn't get to see all that, Ayumi. I'm sure you would've taken a picture; if you hadn't caught a cold that is." The blond said with Rhapsody out of her Poke-ball as the two continued on their way.

The silverette wore a sick mask on her face with her eyes narrowed, "Be quiet." She grumpily sniffled.

"It's not surprising that you got sick, you wore thin clothes and got soaked in last night's storm to help that Charmander. I'd say it's a miracle that you only got a small cold."

"Achoo! You were too, so how come you aren't sick too?"

The spiky-haired blond shrugged, "Apparently my family has really strong immune systems."

"_It's true! I've never seen Daddy or his mom and dad get sick!"_ Rhapsody added without missing a beat.

Ayumi only sighed sadly, "Not fair."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's chapter 5 with Naruto catching an Oddish with his Oddish, Magikarp, Spearow, Nidoran, and Eevee evolving, and Ayumi's Prinplup evolving. Ash also caught Charmander, along with my idea of how Damien abandoned it along with a scenario of them aiding the Charmander and reactions, and Brock and Ayumi showing their breeder natures. Also as a quick mention, Brock is slightly aware of Naruto's status, thanks to Misty, but only knows that Ayumi is a breeder. For those that wonder why Ayumi didn't catch Charmander; aside from being sick in bed (currently am right now thanks to my little brother sneezing and coughing on me) , like Brock, she thinks it'd be happier with Ash as its trainer.**

**Now onto Naruto and Ayumi's Pokémon:**

Naruto:

Meloetta;female (Rhapsody)

Fearow;male (Falco)

Leafeon;male (Aki)

Umbreon;male (Haru)

Charmeleon;male (Taiyou)

Gyarados[Shiny];female (Umi)

Pichu;male (Teru)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Nidorina;female (Aoi)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Igglybuff;female (Mao)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Cleffa;female (Hoshi)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Horsea;female-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Gloom;male-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Ayumi:

Nidoking;male

Empoleon;male

Gloom;female-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Mothim;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Kadabra;male

Machoke;male

Clefairy;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Horsea;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Sneasel;male

Skarmory;female

**The next chapter will be the Vermillion City gym battle with Lieutenant Surge, and it won't disappoint!**

**Till next time! Please Review and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since the last update, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, not Pokémon or Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Did that just happen?" Ayumi asked Naruto.

"It did. Those Squirtle stole our lunch." Naruto replied.

"_My food…"_ Rhapsody mourned.

The three could only stare at the empty spot that was where their food that they were about to eat was. The two trainers were only a couple miles to Vermillion City and had decided to take a lunch break before continuing, but as they getting out the food and bowls, a group of Squirtle in sunglasses sprayed the three with Water Gun before swiping the food and leaving.

The Meloetta looked like she was in between crying for her lost lunch and rage. _"Those Squirtle won't get away with this!" _She roared as she prepared to fly towards the thieving Pokemon before her father figure stopped her.

"Rhapsody, it's fine. We still have plenty of food, see?" The blond comforted as he showed another bag of homemade Pokemon Food to the Melody Pokemon. "We can always make more too, if necessary."

Rhapsody pouted, _"But Daddy… Fine. Only because I can still have my Poffins and Poke-blocks too."_

The whiskered trainer sweat dropped as he poured the food into the bowl, "Well, only a few anyway, that aside, let's just go back to having lunch before anything happens again."

The silverette agreed as she took out another of her own specially made food and poured them into the bowls before releasing her Pokemon that eagerly devoured their meal with Naruto's doing the same. Ayumi just sat down next to her Nidoking as she pulled out an Oran berry for herself, "I do wonder why a bunch of Squirtle would be here?"

Naruto sat down as well, taking a bite out of a sandwich that didn't get doused with Rhapsody eating on his lap, "You do have a point, wild starter Pokemon are really rare. Do you any ideas why, Rhapsody?"

The Meloetta looked up briefly before focusing on her food, _"I think they were abandoned. I don't like the Squirtle with the pointy glasses, but he thinks that every human is bad. Maybe he's the leader; I'm not sure."_

"Well that makes sense. Abandoned Pokemon react differently after all, they must've just wanted some way to eat." The albino commented.

The Unova native agreed; those Squirtle must've banded together because they were all handed the same fate by their trainers, possibly for identical reasons. "I hope they enjoy the food then, I do wonder what they'll think of our food though. Mine was just a blend of minced Poke-blocks with berries and the necessary nutrients."

Ayumi looked between the blond and his Pokemon before thumping her fist on her palm, "So that's how your Pokemon's coats are shiny and healthy." She said in awe.

The cerulean eyed trainer chuckled, "Well I learned how to make it from my mom and dad, it took a lot of practice, but it was fun, like when my dad accidently blended the berries with the lid off. It splattered everywhere; oh he really wasn't a good cooker." Both trainers laughed at the analogy. "What about yours, Ayumi? Do you put something in it to make your Pokemon larger than average?"

"Not much different than yours, but I use bits of Rare Candy instead of Poke-blocks. And I can assure you it took a lot of tries before getting it down right." Nidoking nodded and shivered to this as he remembered the bad batches he had to eat as a Nidoran.

Naruto didn't miss the Drill Pokemon shiver and laughed, "Just what you'd expect from a breeder."

Ayumi laughed as well, "Your recipe is expected for a Coordinator too. By the way, can you tell me about being a Coordinator? I don't know much about that, since I mostly focused on learning about Breeders."

Naruto's eyes widened at the idea of someone not knowing about Pokemon contests, especially if they were from Hoenn and Sinnoh, and although his hometown was Unova, he'd grown up watching his mother's performances as well as his father's battles. "Haven't you seen a Pokemon contest before?" He asked in horror.

The Sinnoh native shrugged, "I know some of the rules, but I was never interested. The only reason I actually heard of your mom was because she's an amazing water and fire type trainer."

The blond held a blank face, "You have a one track mind, you know that?"

"I've been told."

"Anyway, Pokemon contests are where both the contestant and the Pokemon have to be in sync in their timing for the first round, the performance round. There, you can have one or two Pokemon in this round depending on the contest, this is where you can show off your Pokemon and make them shine in their own unique way with combination moves. The Coordinators usually dress up as well as using Capsule Balls and have their Pokemon wear accessories; only eight are able pass before continuing to the battle round." Naruto explained.

The silverette tilted her head, "Battle round? You mean like normal battles?"

"In a way, but in these battles, your Pokemon's moves have to outshine the others as well as counter it; when you do, your opponent loses points while there's a five minute time limit. For example; if it were Rhapsody against a Pokemon that used Swift, I'd have her use Psychic and redirect it, or block it with Ice Punch or Shadow Claw. Doing that would make my opponent's points decrease, and the one that has the most points wins and the round continues until the finals. The last Coordinator wins a contest ribbon; which you need five to be able to enter the Grand Festival."

Ayumi took everything in and looked in awe, "Wow, it must take a lot of talent and practice. You're incredible for aiming to be both a Top Coordinator and a Champion."

The blond just sheepishly grinned as he scratched the back of his head, "It does, there's a lot of competition, but both of them are fun and definitely worth it. My Pokemon choose whether they want to participate in battles, contests, or both, and I'll be fine with their choices."

"That makes sense." The Sinnoh native agreed as she saw the logic to it.

"_That's right! Falco, Taiyou, and Umi are sticking to battles; Mao, Hoshi, and Gloom want contests, and me, Aki, Haru, Teru, and Aoi will do both! I don't know about Horsea yet, but I'm sure she'll have fun too! Oh, and the eggs too, I can't wait to see what they'll pick!" _Rhapsody cheered as she happily thought of being able to participate like how she'd seen Kushina's Ninetales had.

Naruto patted his first Pokemon on the head, "We have to wait until contest season though, which will be after the Pokemon League. I'll be sure to get a Contest Pass then."

Ayumi grinned as she gave him a thumbs up, "You know I'll be cheering you on."

"Right, I'll appreciate it. Well everyone's eaten, so we should really get going. The sooner we get to Vermillion City the better." The blond stood with Rhapsody quickly floating to her perch on his shoulder as he recalled his Pokemon.

The silverette did the same as she asked, "So, who will you use for your gym battle? You know I'm sticking with Nidoking."

The blue-eyed blond thought for a moment and came to a final decision, "I'll go with Aki; I don't have any ground or rock types, but I'm sure Aki's Dig with a few combinations will really pull through a win."

"Sounds goo-ow!" Ayumi said before the two knocked into something and fell to the ground with Rhapsody levitating damage free.

"What did we run into?" Naruto wondered as he rubbed his head and the two trainers turned to see the group of Squirtle with sunglasses that had fallen on their back and one that looked like it had been deep fried.

Rhapsody, still holding a grudge from earlier, flew in front of the Squirtle when they got on their feet and held her arms above her head as she formed an oversized and very intimidating looking Energy Ball as she laughed menacingly.

Needless to say the Squirtle dashed off, leaving a dust cloud, "Rhapsody doesn't like her food getting stolen, does she?" Ayumi asked with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

Naruto also had a sweat drop as he responded, "I guess she doesn't. Huh?" He paused when he heard coughing from the fading dust cloud.

What was revealed were two Squirtle; one was the fried looking one, and the other probably the one that was helping the former until the collision and fright of Rhapsody. They must've been left behind by the other Squirtle in their dash. When the glasses wearing Squirtle realized it was only with its fallen companion against two trainers; it didn't know whether to run or to fight.

Rhapsody looked about ready to attack the Turtle Pokemon before her trainer called her off, "That's enough, Rhapsody. I think they learned their lessons, but that Squirtle needs help. Ayumi?"

"On it." The silverette said as stepped forward to aid the downed water type, only to be sprayed with Water Gun and loud yells of Squirtle. Wiping her face to get rid of the water, she asked the Meloetta, "What did it say?"

"_He said, "I'm not letting a girl come near my friend! Girls can't be trusted; you're just like all the other girls, twisting and manipulative! You probably want something from us, don't you?!" How insulting to the good girls!" _Rhapsody translated and huffed at the comment.

Ayumi frowned, she only wanted to help the injured Squirtle, but the one that had doused her probably had a female trainer that abandoned him along with, what it seems, cause traumatic memories. "Look, both my friend and I just want to help your injured buddy. We don't want anything in exchange."

" '_Then let the guy help. I won't let you go anywhere near them, got that? I have my eyes on the three of you. And you better not try anything, Blondie; guy or not, I don't trust trainers.' " _The Melody Pokemon deciphered as the Squirtle thought for a moment before replying.

Naruto nodded to the blue water type and gave a kind smile, "Don't worry, your friend will be as good as new in no time." The Squirtle stared at the blonde's face with an expression that couldn't be seen through his glasses and nodded before glaring at the albino breeder again.

"Great, a Squirtle that hates me. I only wanted to help." Ayumi muttered under her breath with the whiskered blond patting her on the back.

"It'll be fine, just try to make friends and make sure that Rhapsody and that Squirtle doesn't do something when my back's turned." The Unova native comforted as he carried the injured Squirtle and guided everyone to a safer area to begin giving his aid.

* * *

The blond ignored a growl behind him as he focused on the Squirtle he was helping and went through his bag of supplies. He'd really have to thank everyone back home later; some of the things in his bags were really expensive, especially some of the medical supplies and items like evolutionary stones and objects, but that'd be for another time. Naruto took out a revival herb along with a Cheri berry that were cut into pieces and began grinding them together; he'd learned from his mom that it was a good way to heal a Pokemon if it were injured by an electric attack, as the Cheri berry serves as a good measure to heal any sort of paralysis along with the juices making it easier to drink while the Revival Herb would do the rest. It would take a little amount of time to be grounded up though.

While the blond was intensely focused, the two females were staring at the Squirtle that frowned after his stomach growled. Rhapsody had offered a Pecha berry from Ayumi's bag, but he refused vehemently, saying it wouldn't take anything from a girl; as far as he was concerned, all women would pretend to be nice, but as soon as they got what they wanted or when they were bored of something, they'd throw it away like trash. That was how his trainer was after all. She had seemed so kind and caring at first; always carrying him in her arms and praising him after he'd won a battle, groomed him whenever she had the chance, and laughed together at all the fun moments, but it was all short lived. He didn't and still doesn't know why, but his trainer suddenly had a change of heart, she had said words that always stung even at this moment as she wore a disgusted scowl on her face, _"You know Squirtle, I thought being nice to you would make me like water type Pokemon, but I guess I was wrong. You and all the other water types are just as annoying as I thought, I knew I should've gotten that Bulbasaur or asked for a different Pokemon instead of you. It doesn't matter though, now that I have another Pokemon other than you, I can finally get rid of you."_

To the Squirtle, his world shattered when his trainer abandoned him, for the first couple days he'd tried to convince himself that it was a joke, that she'd come back for him with a happy smile and open arms, but as more days went by, he doubted his own words and began to wonder if he'd perhaps done something wrong to earn his trainer's scorn, the only thing he could think of, was maybe that he was too weak. Back then, he admitted that he wasn't that strong, but he always did his best. The water type eventually realized that his trainer would never come back for him and travelled to find a place he could belong, but he would never allow being with a female, not after what his trainer had done. At some point he'd met with the Squirtle Squad, just like him, they were abandoned by their trainers as well, everyone knew each other's pains and came together. They agreed to get payback on the humans that betrayed and abandoned them.

Squirtle was brought out of his reminiscing when he felt Rhapsody pat his head to get his attention. Slapping her hand away, he snarled at the Meloetta and breeder, "Squirt?"

"Rhapsody and I know you probably won't accept it but here." Ayumi said as she held out a Liechi berry, "You may hate me, but you don't have to like me to accept food. Think of it as stealing right out of my hands."

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon was cautious, but took the berry and inspected it as if there were possibly something wrong with it before taking a bite. He had never tasted something so spicy and sweet before and knew that he'd never eaten a fruit like this, maybe the silver haired girl had gotten it somewhere far away? As soon as he finished, he held his hand out for more with a serious face as Ayumi gave him another one.

"Hey guys, Squirtle's all better now! It's even awake." Naruto called out as he got everyone's attention and making the other Squirtle dash forward and push the blond out of the way to check on his companion.

Rhapsody didn't like that action and was about to charge at the Squirtle, but her father-figure caught her in mid-air before she could get closer, "Squirtle is probably worried about his friend; I'm not surprised that he did that."

The albino breeder nodded, "Yeah, anybody would charge to their friend's side to make sure they were alright."

* * *

The three watched the two Squirtle talk to each other with only the Melody Pokemon able to understand what they were saying, but not translating to the two humans for her own reasons. Eventually, the travelling group decided it time to leave and continue on their way to Vermillion City as the two trainers both left a bag of Pokemon food for the Squirtle and told them they could have and share it with the other Squirtle.

"What were those Squirtle talking about Rhapsody?" Naruto asked his normal-psychic type as the group walked past the trees so they could get onto the right route.

Rhapsody just smiled as she shook her head, _"Not saying. It's a secret!"_ She chimed mischievously.

Ayumi frowned slightly, "Well that's not fair, those two were pointing and glancing at us whenever they talked."

The blond shrugged, "Well, maybe it's best not to know." His nose twitched as he smelled something odd, "Do you two smell smoke?"

Everyone turned around to see the trees were alit with flames and spread to the trees in front of them, effectively blocking their way out. The two trainers looked at each other in worry before the three calmed down and the whiskered trainer spoke as he held out his Gyarados's Poke-ball, "We'll be fine as long as we put the fire out with our water Pokemon. We'll have my Gyarados and your Nidoking and Empoleon use their water type attacks. I hope Umi will be able to handle the heat, but while they do, we'll have Rhapsody and Kadabra use Psychic to keep the flames from spreading."

The red-eyed breeder brought out her Kadabra and Empoleon's Poke-balls, and let them out, "Nidoking might end up causing a flood with his Surf, but let's do it."

"Right. Help us out, Umi!" Naruto called out as the red Gyarados gave a roar and looked down to her trainer for her orders. The blond pointed at the flaming trees, "Use your Aqua Tail and help us put out the fire, Umi!"

"Empoleon, you too! Use Brine to douse the flames!" Ayumi told her Emperor Pokemon. Both nodded to their trainers commanded and immediately used their moves to put out as many flames as they could.

The two trainers nodded to each other before yelling at the same time, "Rhapsody/Kadabra! Keep the fire from going anywhere with Psychic!"

Both psychic types' eyes glowed blue as the flames seemingly froze, making it easier for the two water types.

The trainers sighed in relief as the silverette commented, "We really need to teach our Pokemon Rain Dance if this ever happens again."

"Agreed, but this fire just won't let up." The blond frowned until he noticed a section of the fire managed to escape their Pokemon's attack and was climbing down one of the trees that were closer to the trainers as he pulled his travelling companion away to avoid the flame as they saw two jets of water that weren't from their Pokemon putting out that fire.

It was the two Squirtle. The very same ones that they'd left earlier. They looked over that the two trainers as one gave Naruto a thumbs-up; it was probably the one that Naruto helped, before helping his Gyarados, and the other gave Ayumi a loud call of its name before aiding her Empoleon.

The two trainers were shocked at the sight; they never expected the Squirtle to help them. "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah, Ayumi?"

"Do you think this is why Rhapsody didn't tell us what those Squirtle were saying before?" The silverette asked as both of them watched the amount of flaming trees diminish.

The orange wearing blond thought for a moment before smiling, "Maybe she wanted us to show those Squirtle that we aren't like those other trainers. I'm glad we earned their trust though. Although, I get a feeling that those two will make things interesting. My mom is definitely going to be happy for another water type too."

Ayumi nodded, "Squirtle may have an attitude, but he'll fit right in. The little guy you helped too, I'm sure it'll get along with that family of yours."

* * *

After the fire was extinguished, Naruto and Ayumi returned their Pokemon and squatted down to the Squirtle. Naruto wondered as he watched them take off their round sunglasses, "We really appreciated the help, but what are doing here with us? Don't you want to be with the other Squirtle?" He could tell this one was the one he healed from a closer look along with his Meloetta grinning widely.

Ayumi also asked the Squirtle she could tell was the one she gave berries to with his glare that seemed to have softened from before, "I thought you hated girls like me?" She got a smack on the shin from Squirtle as a response before pointing at the Poke-balls he'd seen were in her bag.

"Squirt Squirtle Squirtle Squirt. Squirtle Squirtle Squirt Squirt."

"_He said, "I'll let you prove that you're different from other trainers by going with you. You better make it worth joining your team."_ The Meloetta helpfully translated. She knew where this was going for both the silverette and her father figure.

Ayumi's visible eye widened at what was spoken; she'd expect Naruto to befriend the Squirtle he'd treated and judging from how the water type seemed pretty happy with the Unova native's presence, he succeeded. But for the feisty Squirtle to consider coming along with her was surprising to the least. "Sure." She uttered in shock before grinning and patted the water type on the head, "I'm honored to have a strong guy like you in the family."

Naruto congratulated his travelling companion as he heard the other Squirtle say something as well as pointing at the blond and his Poke-balls. "Rhapsody? Can you tell me what Squirtle said just now?" He asked the Melody Pokemon.

"_He says he's coming with you since you helped it and sees you as a good guy, Daddy! Yay! Another new friend!"_ Rhapsody cheered as she clapped and twirled in mid-air.

His blue eyes widened as he turned to the Turtle Pokemon, "Really Squirtle? You want to come along with me?"

Squirtle didn't hesitate for a moment when he nodded with a grin, "Squirtle!" He knew that the blond was a good person especially with the fact that he treated the water type without caring for something in exchange. After all, his old trainer was one that wouldn't heal or give him treatment as he was only focused in trying to make him evolve as soon as possible by battling trainers that there wasn't a chance to win against. He was more than happy to be abandoned by his arrogant former trainer after losing so many battles, and had hoped to find someone like the person that was in front of him one day, and now he'd gotten his wish. The blond looked like he wouldn't make rash decisions without thinking.

Naruto just smiled, "I'll be counting on you, buddy."

* * *

A few days went by after the two Squirtle joined the travelling duo and now they'd successfully reached Vermilion City along with Naruto luckily catching a Magnemite, a female Combee, and a Psyduck; making note to train them and Squirtle after the gym battle, while Ayumi was trying to come up for a strategy for the gym battle with her Nidoking and somewhat spacing out.

When they reached the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon quickly before their matches, the blond and silverette discussed on who should battle first against Lt. Surge. "The battle is going to be one-on-one with an electric type and us using Aki and Nidoking; if the first wins the other will be battling a different Pokemon while the first would be sent to the Pokemon Center." Naruto informed seriously to the albino breeder.

"More than likely, he'll use his strongest Pokemon first and try to stick it." Ayumi thought aloud as she looked around to see fellow trainers waiting outside for their recovering Pokemon. "And judging from everyone out here, he's going to stick with that plan, and we'll have to be on guard."

The blond nodded, "Aki has done well in practicing to dodge electric type attacks from Teru, as well as our practice battles, so I know he'll do his best." He knew his Leafeon had been more than eager to improve since his twin had evolved and the eeveelution duo never disappointed in their double battles against Ayumi and other trainers.

"You know me and Nidoking are ready, so which of us should go first?" The dark cladded girl asked.

"I want Aki to experience his first gym battle, so I'll take the first go. After that, it'll be you and your Nidoking."

Ayumi nodded in affirmative, as they both stood to retrieve their Poke-balls before heading to the gym.

* * *

Naruto was in front with Ayumi behind as they opened the door of the gym to see it was pitch black, "Hello? We're here to challenge the gym leader, Lt. Surge." The blond called out, with lights immediately turning on and momentarily blinding the duo.

"So which of you is the one that's here to challenge me?" A tall muscled man with blond spiky hair and sunglasses asked with a Raichu by his side as well as a group of people that could be mistaken for thugs standing in the back.

Surge stared at the two with stern eyes and passes over the blonde's shoulder and spotted Ayumi, "Well are you challenging me today, little lady? As cute as you are, I'm not going to go easy you." He asked with a non-intimidating grin; the electric type specialist always had a soft spot for girls that came to his gym, but that didn't mean he'd lose and offer his badge without a fight.

Ayumi blinked in confusion, "I'm challenging, but Naruto's going to battle you first. My name is Ayumi, by the way."

"That's right, I'm Naruto, and I'll be the first of the two of us to be challenging you, Lt. Surge." Naruto said seriously and not intimidated by the size of the adult after getting used to being around larger Pokemon.

The gym leader stared at the younger blond and smirked, "You think you have a chance at beating me and my Raichu, fox kit? Fat chance." His comment had the people in the background snickering and laughing.

"Fox kit?" Naruto repeated in a low voice as his shoulders shook in anger. While there wasn't much that the blond would get angry over if it didn't relate to Pokemon, he couldn't stand being called short or small in any reference. While he would admit that he probably wasn't the tallest for his height, he was still taller than Ash by a good few inches at the very least, and obviously Misty and Ayumi as well, but most girls were naturally a couple inches shorter.

Said girl was sweat dropping; she didn't know that her usually calm and level-headed travelling companion was sensitive about his height, but at this moment she learned to never bring it up.

The younger blond growled as he held Aki's poke-ball in his hand, "I'll show you I'm not a fox kit after I win!"

"We'll see brat." Surge said as he and his Raichu crossed their arms.

"This is a one-on-one battle between the Vermilion City gym leader, Lt. Surge and Naruto from Undella Town! The match will end once one side is unable to continue!" The referee announce as he stood at the side along with Surge's group while the silverette stood in the back at the whiskered blonde's side.

"Show him you got, Naruto!" Ayumi cheered.

"Thanks, Ayumi." Naruto smiled over his shoulder before facing forward and took a deep breath after staring at his opponent and his Raichu. The Unova-native could see it was pretty strong after seeing Kakashi's Raichu many times as kid, but he could see the vast differences between the two; this one lacked speed from training as a Pikachu. "Let's do our best, Aki!"

"Lea!" The Verdant Pokemon roared as he shook his head and stood in battle position.

The older blond had no idea what the Pokemon he was facing was, but there was no way his Raichu would lose, "So fox kit sends out a grassy fox looking Pokemon, not surprising but doesn't stand a chance against my Raichu."

The orange clad trainer frowned slightly, but concentrated on the battle, "Start things off with Magical Leaf!"

As the leaves flew forward, the gym leader was quick to order, "Fry them with Thunderbolt!" Raichu did as told as it shocked the leaves and hit Aki by the tail as he used Dig to make an escape.

"Now, slam it with double Leaf Blade, Aki!" Naruto called out as both the electric specialist and Mouse Pokemon were trying to locate the grass type.

The Leafeon came up from under Raichu and slightly knocked it off balance with the leaf on his head standing as he swung his glowing green tail to deal more damage.

"Don't give up, Raichu! Get it back with Mega Kick and send it flying!" Raichu instantly retaliated as it followed its command and sent Aki flying as he cried in pain.

"Aki, hang in there! Summersault with a leafy Energy Ball!" Naruto ordered as his Leafeon did as he told as he began spinning while he used Magical Leaf from using the rotation and formed an Energy Ball and launching both attacks at the unsuspecting Raichu in the form of a green orb surrounded by leaves.

The combination attack exploded on contact as Lt. Surge called out to his Pokemon, "Raichu!"

When Aki landed on the ground, he stood ready to continue fighting, even though that last move wore him out slightly, no matter how much practice he'd had, but he wouldn't disappoint his father figure in his first gym battle.

Raichu was unconscious with swirling eyes as it lied on the floor, surprising everyone on the gym leader's side. The Mouse Pokemon had never been defeated by such a move before, not to mention how the younger blond and his Pokemon seemed so in sync with the other. "Raichu is unable to continue! The victor is Naruto from Undella Town! Will Ayumi from Jubilife City step forward."

The Leafeon ran back to the younger blond who praised and petted him while giving him a Sitrus berry to recover. The silverette walked up with a grin, "Awesome battle, Naruto. Way to put your contest ideas to work."

"Thanks, Ayumi. I'm sure you won't disappoint in your battle." Naruto replied as he stood with a grin on his face.

The two trainers high-fived the other as they passed, "You know I won't."

The older blond kept a strong face as he returned his Raichu to its Poke-ball and gave it to one of his friends to send to the Pokemon Center, "You're a tough kid, Naruto. I'll give you that. I wonder if you can make it two-in-a-row, little lady?" He said as he let out his Electrode.

The albino smirked, "I'll do my best then. Time to battle, Nidoking!" She called out as she released her first Pokemon.

"No way! First an unknown Pokemon, and now a giant Nidoking?! What do these kids do with their Pokemon?!" A person from Surge's side yelled in shock.

Surge whistled, "Didn't expect a cute little girl to have such a big guy on her team."

"Thanks for the compliment; Nidoking hasn't ever been one to let me down. Now, start things off with Ice Beam!"

"Avoid it, Electrode and strike it with Sonic Boom!" The electric type countered as it sent the blades of white at the Drill Pokemon.

"You can take it Nidoking." Ayumi said as the poison-ground type didn't budge from the attack. "Now Earthquake!"

Everyone had difficulty balancing at the rumbling ground as the field cracked at Nidoking's powerful stomp and caved in Electrode's area. The Ball Pokemon banged into the floor when it fell and instinctively used its well-known move, causing an explosion as it used Self-Destruct.

The hole Electrode was in was considerably widened as smoke came from the electric type after using all its strength from that move with the Sinnoh native's Pokemon at a safe distance.

The referee took a quick second to get his balance back as the earth tremors quelled before announcing, "Electrode is unable to continue! The winner is Ayumi from Jubilife City!"

"Good job, Ayumi! That was a great battle!" Naruto congratulated as the silverette patted her large Nidoking on the stomach.

Ayumi grinned, "Thanks, Naruto. You were as amazing as always, Nidoking!" Nidoking gave a fanged grin in reply to his trainer's words.

"You two really aren't ones you can tell from appearances." Surge said as he stepped forward with his group behind him. "For a few kids, you can definitely do well with how you're raising your Pokemon."

"Thanks Lt. Surge. By the way, did you evolve your Raichu right away when it was still a Pikachu?" Naruto asked.

The gym leader raised his eyebrow, "Yeah I did. How'd you know?"

"A family friend of mine has a Raichu that he raised for a long time; he said you should focus of having them be strong and fast as a Pikachu before evolving them too soon." The whiskered blond explained.

"You sure got a good eye for detail, kid. What's your full name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Surge's eyes widened before laughing, "No wonder, that explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" The Unova native asked with his silver haired companion tilting her head.

"I knew your mom, Kushina, when we were kids. She was a real live wire. If she didn't prefer those contests, she could've easily been a great trainer. You sure don't act like her though; you got that from your old man?"

"I think, mom always says that I'm a miniature version of dad, I look a lot like him too." The younger blond mentioned; glad that Rhapsody was currently in her Poke-ball for this for safety measures. The Meloetta would've definitely brought up moments where he did share the same traits as his mom.

"So you're doing battles instead of contests, just like your dad then?" The older blond asked, he knew some things about Minato, thanks to meeting the Johto native once with Kushina. He wasn't surprised when the two got married and had a kid.

"I'm doing both so I can surpass both of them. I just have to wait until contest season though."

"Good luck with that then. Your parents must've really gone overboard before you left, huh?"

"You have no idea…" Naruto replied blankly with a sweat drop, making Surge laugh.

"Not surprised by that! She's passionate with just about anything; she punched me when I made fun of her plan with contests and using only water and fire types." He winced inwardly from that childhood memory. The redhead sure could land a punch.

Surge then turned to the silverette that was quietly watching the whole time, "So what about you? Any plans?"

"I'm a breeder, so I'm raising my Pokémon to their best potential! I'll help Naruto out, and keep company. Travelling alone on a journey isn't really fun after all." Ayumi smiled, purposely leaving out her status.

"You two get along well if you're travelling together; how'd you meet?"

Naruto answered, "She was outside the Pewter City gym after my match with a wild Pichu, both tagged along since. There wasn't much harm, what with us not being from here."

"We also discuss some battle strategies and help each other with attacks along with practice battles and our Pokemon's diet." The albino breeder added.

Surge chuckled at the two young trainers, before holding out two of his gym badges, "Whatever you two did with your Pokemon, I say keep it up! Here's the proof in beating me unlike most of the other babies, the Thunder Badge."

The travelling duo accepted the badges with beaming grins. "Thanks Lt. Surge, it was a great match." The two said at the same time with neither really noticing.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Taking a break back in the Pokemon Center, Naruto and Ayumi finished talking to their parents; Naruto's happily reminiscing their good times and congratulating their son for his third badge, and that they'd be rooting for him, and Ayumi's doing the same and telling her how she'd love the Houndour her father chose and to call for anything.

"So, which gym is next?" The silverette asked.

"The Celadon City gym focuses on grass types, and it might help Taiyou evolve again. I also have a pretty good type advantage, and Rhapsody would be able to battle too." The blond replied, "Your opinion?"

"I was actually thinking Saffron City that specializes in psychic types, but sure, Celadon is closer, after all."

"Right. We can always go afterwards before heading off to… Lavender Town for ghost types." Naruto gulped in the end.

Ayumi cheered, "Alright! Ghost Pokemon!"

"Naruto and Ayumi, you're Pokemon are ready for you to pick up." Nurse Joy said with a smile as she called the two up.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." The duo replied before showing confused faces as the pink haired nurse held two slips of paper to them.

"Lt. Surge said to hand these out to any lucky trainers to defeat him. These are tickets for an all-expense paid cruise on the S.S Anne." She gave to two the tickets before returning to work.

Naruto frowned slightly as they walked out after retrieving and having switched out their Pokemon, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Ayumi nodded, "Me too, but I still think we should go."

Rhapsody chose that moment to let herself out of her poke-ball with a stretch, _"Go where? Are we going somewhere?"_

"We got these tickets for a cruise after winning against Surge, but I just have a sinking feeling in my gut." The blond explained to his Meloetta.

"_But won't we be okay as long as we get prepared for anything? Like water and flying types just in case, and my Psychic is pretty strong along with all our friends to help!"_

"Rhapsody does have a point. We already have enough stuff on us to be able to survive just about anything." The silverette added.

Naruto raised his eyebrow to his travelling companion, "You really want to go on this cruise, don't you?"

"No way, I hate being surrounded by large masses of water, but this could be fun." She replied with a blank face.

The Unova native knew that he wouldn't win this with it being two against one, but the two girls might be right. "Well, if we get to battle some trainers that are on board, I don't see why not." Naruto finally sighed in defeat and adding before his two friends could cheer, "But we make sure we're ready for anything."

Rhapsody and Ayumi quickly nodded with grins at the Meloetta twirled, _"Yay! We get our first vacation in Kanto!"_

"Just be sure to stay invisible and near us, Rhapsody. We don't want anything to happen to you." Naruto said before thinking in his head, _"I'm starting to sound like Iruka-nii…"_ with a sweat drop.

* * *

Back in Undella Town

"Achoo!" Said person sneezed as he was brushing his Linoone's fur and accidentally stroke upwards and hit its head from the jerk of his hand. "Sorry about that." Iruka apologized sheepishly to the normal type before resuming brushing his Pokemon before going to groom the others left in his care.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 6! Naruto has a new Squirtle, Magnemite, Combee, and Psyduck, with Ayumi getting a Squirtle and Houndour. Hope you guys liked the match with Lt. Surge, and if you noticed, I had the pre-battle similar to the canon with how he met Ash and the group.**

**Now onto Naruto and Ayumi's Pokémon:**

Naruto:

Meloetta;female (Rhapsody)

Fearow;male (Falco)

Leafeon;male (Aki)

Umbreon;male (Haru)

Charmeleon;male (Taiyou)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Gyarados[Shiny];female (Umi)

Pichu;male (Teru)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Nidorina;female (Aoi)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Igglybuff;female (Mao)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Cleffa;female (Hoshi)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Horsea;female-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Gloom;male-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Squirtle;male

Magnemite;genderless-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Combee;female-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Psyduck;female-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Ayumi:

Nidoking;male

Empoleon;male

Gloom;female-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Mothim;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Kadabra;male

Machoke;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Clefairy;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Horsea;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Sneasel;male

Skarmory;female

Squirtle;male

Houndour;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

**You all know what's up next in the S.S. Anne, but I'll be sure not to disappoint!**

**Please review and follow! **

**P.S. To the guest reviewer that enjoys cursing me out, get a life and leave my story alone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is probably the fastest I've ever updated, hopefully this chapter's a good one! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon, only my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Taiyou, finish this with Flamethrower!" Naruto ordered his newly evolved Charizard.

"Kadabra, end it with Psychic!" Ayumi commanded.

Both Pokemon did as told as their attacks struck their opponents a Weepinbell and Pidgeotto respectively with many trainers watching in awe of how well they battled. The blond and silverette did very well with challenges they were receiving after they occasionally went to a PC to switch out their Pokémon, and decided to look at the venders in the ship of the S.S. Anne.

"Hey, young man and miss!" A sleazy looking man called out to them with a tank full of Feebas in it. "I can tell that you two know a Pokemon's value, so how about buying one of these lovely Feebas? Look at their rugged and sturdy appearance; they'll definitely be a good addition to anyone's group and they're for a low and reasonable price of 500 Poke dollars, what do you say?"

The blond eyed the fish Pokemon before whispering to his travelling companion, "What do you think? A Feebas is pretty hard to find anywhere, but the price is bit much."

"I think it's worth it with it becoming a Milotic, not to mention it'll be good for battles and contests. I think I'll get a pair and breed them." The silverette replied quietly before turning to the vender and asking, "Would it be possible for me to get a male and female Feebas?"

"Why of course! So will that be three Feebas you two would like to purchase?" The man replied with a grin, trying to hide the money signs from appearing on his eyes.

"Is it alright if we pick them from the tank and use our own Poke-balls?" Naruto asked as the two handed the money.

"Go ahead!"

The two knelt down at the tank to see which one would be best for themselves; the Unova native looking for one with a good potential and the Sinnoh native looking for two that were close with each other. Finally seeing ones that stood out to them, they were pulled out of the tank and caught with Net Balls.

"Thanks for your business! Come again anytime!" The vender said as Naruto and Ayumi walked away while he counted his newly earned profit with a grin.

The blond looked back at the vender, "He probably thinks we made a mistake in buying those Feebas, don't you think so, Ayumi?"

"I don't regret getting them one bit, but I can't believe we were lucky enough to spot a Feebas vender."

"True, there are a lot of Pokemon venders and trainers trading Pokemon here."

"Rig-Oh that woman's selling Ditto!" The albino breeder exclaimed as she ran over and spoke to the female vender with a smile as she bought the Pink Pokemon before coming back to her whiskered friend with a satisfied grin.

"You sure were eager to get a Ditto." The blond commented as they resumed walking.

"Of course, Ditto are a breeder's dream Pokemon with their Transform move."

"Then, why don't we go to get something eat?" He suggested with Rhapsody who'd been sitting on his shoulder the whole time agreeing.

"Sure."

* * *

The two trainers spotted Ash and his friends devouring everything on their table. They looked up and spotted the duo. "Hey! Naruto! Ayumi!" Ash waved.

"I didn't know you two would be on this cruise too." Brock said as he ate.

"Did you get tickets from tanned school girls too?" Ash asked, making the non-local trainers show confused faces before both shook their heads.

"We got them as gifts from Lt. Surge after we won our gym battles." The blond replied as he calmly ate and discretely passed some to Rhapsody.

Misty smiled, "You two must be the ones he talked about."

"That's right, I guess. We're doing really well with our Pokemon." The silverette replied.

"How many Pokemon do you two have?" The young cap wearing brunette asked.

The two thought about it and looked over to the other, "I have 15, and they're always reliable." The red eyed girl said.

"I have 17, and I know I can count on them." The cerulean eyed boy replied. He sweat dropped when he saw Ash sink into depression, "Was it something we said?"

"Ash only has 7 so far, while his rival has about 40." Brock explained, he also mentioned that when he caught a Krabby as his newest Pokemon, Gary had a larger one.

"He must know his stuff if his Pokemon's growth is impressive." Ayumi commented before she spotted a gentleman accompanied with a woman walking forward to Ash.

Naruto and Rhapsody were done and rose from their seat, "Well, I'll see you three around. Hope you guys enjoy the cruise." Ayumi going along as well, leaving the trio.

* * *

It was chaos as everyone battled against Team Rocket until the passengers were alerted that the ship was sinking. Naruto and Ayumi would've left along with the others, but they saw Ash and his friends as well as Team Rocket chasing after Poke-balls and getting farther and farther from the exit.

The two looked over to each other, "Let's split up, I'll go to Ash's group and you'll go to Team Rocket's. Then we'll work together on our way out." The blond said.

"Right." The silverette nodded before she turned and ran to the direction she saw the three headed as well as Naruto going in the opposite direction.

Naruto saw that Ash had caught his Poke-ball; which was his Butterfree's before he felt the ship jerk. "This isn't good, the ship's capsizing." He muttered to Rhapsody as the shaking continued.

It grew worse as the ship fully flipped, making everyone in the cruise ship fall._ "Daddy!" _Rhapsody called out as she used Psychic to hold her father figure in the air before he made impact with the ceiling-turned-floor.

"Thanks Rhapsody." The whiskered blond sighed as he was in mid-air and looked down at Ash and his friends that they all unconscious in what looked like a passenger's room. "I hope Ayumi didn't get knocked out too."

"_I'm sure she's okay, Daddy. Our friends are all strong." _The Meloetta comforted as she let her father figure down after the shaking settled down. She looked at Ash and couldn't help but stare, _"Daddy, how is he doing that?"_

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked before staring at where his Pokemon was to sweat drop at the sight of Ash, unconscious on the couch on the upturned room. "How in the world…? Uh, why don't we wake everyone up?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the S.S. Anne Kitchen

"Ok, that was close. Thanks Kadabra." Ayumi said as she hung onto her levitating Psi Pokemon's back.

"Dabra." The psychic type replied as he gently lowered his trainer down.

She stared at the unconscious trio and sighed before shaking the closest one to her awake, which was Meowth. "Meowth, come on it's time to wake up."

"Nrgh… Five more minutes, boss." He replied sleepily before curling up near the silverette.

She didn't give up and continued to coax the feline Pokemon to wake up, and when he did, his eyes widened at the sight of the albino. Ayumi paid no mind, and checked him over for any injuries and smiled, "That's good, you're not hurt."

"Who're ya?"

"My name's Ayumi, I'm here to help you three." She said calmly, "The ship's sunk and capsized, so we have to get out of here before it filled."

The talking normal type asked, "How will we do that?"

"First would be waking these two up," The silverette replied before sweat dropping, "Now would probably be good though…"

Meowth turned to see his friends under a burning stove still asleep and apparently having a good dream until they bolted up from the heat. "They really are hopeless without me." He said.

"I can't help but agree with you, Meowth. Well, better help them. Squirtle, douse them out Water Gun." The breeder commented as she called out her Squirtle cooled down the two.

When Jessie and James calmed down, "Hey, you're that girl from Mt. Moon!" The redhead exclaimed as she looked like she was ready for a fight.

"That's not a good idea while we're in a sunken ship that's probably miles underwater by now." The albino said with Meowth explaining what was going on, and sighed again when the two began to panic with Meowth having to scratch them in the face with Fury Swipes. _"Naruto must be having better luck."_

"Ekans use Acid!"

"Wait! Don't do that!"

* * *

Back with Naruto

After Ash had fallen from the couch and gotten over his shock he asked Naruto where his friend was, "Hey Naruto? Where's Ayumi?"

"She's somewhere in here too." He replied calmly as they followed Misty who'd somehow obtained a map of the entire ship.

They stopped at a point where the ship had already filled with water. "I'll have Goldeen check things out." The water Pokemon specialist said as she let out her Pokemon into the water.

* * *

Back to Ayumi

"_I'll have to thank mom for giving me this Micro-Aqualung."_ She thought relieved but tried to think of a way to help the drowning trio after she had no choice but to return her Kadabra.

She looked when she heard air bubbles and saw a Goldeen that was obviously freaked out from the sight of the drowned Team Rocket.

* * *

Back to Naruto

"Goldeen sure is taking a long time." Ash said slightly concerned with everyone agreeing, but turned to the source when they heard splashing.

They were confused before backing away and screaming as it rose until it was thrown over by Goldeen to reveal the waterlogged Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Ayumi came to the surface not long after and asked, "Why are you guys screaming?"

After Team Rocket were resuscitated, they recovered instantly and released their Ekans and Koffing while Ash and Brock let out their Pokemon with Misty standing in the middle and the two trainers, knowing where this was heading, had Rhapsody hold them in the air with Psychic.

The ship started to rock and leaned to one side, making everyone save the blond and silverette slide. "All the Pokemon to the other side!" Ash yelled in hope to make the weight balance out.

That failed and the group slid down to the other side with their Pokemon; this repeated a few more times with Ayumi and Rhapsody amusedly watching and Naruto slightly sweat dropping when Misty finally yelled out in aggravation, "Enough already! Just recall your Pokemon!"

After everyone did, the ship stabilized and Rhapsody let down her father figure and travelling companion. "We really shouldn't fight in here." Ayumi commented.

"Anything we do might fill the ship up with even more water, the sooner we get out of here the better." Naruto added with Rhapsody nodding in agreement.

"They're right, so everyone should join in a truce and shake hands with each other." Misty said as the blond and silverette shook hands with everyone easily while the others did the task grudgingly.

The silver haired breeder watched as Meowth and Pikachu shook paws with the electric mouse smirking as he shocked the talking normal type. She knelt down in worry as Misty yelled at Pikachu, "Pikachu apologize!"

As the electric frowned and halfheartedly apologized, Ayumi helped Meowth up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah! No Pikachu can keep me down!" The talking feline Pokemon nervously grinned while he scratched the back of his head with Jessie and James looking at each other and Naruto not missing any of this.

"That's good." She smiled before turning to Misty, "So where should we go?"

"We'll go to up to the bottom of the ship and cut a hole out from the hull." The young redhead said with everyone agreeing and Brock pointing out the staircase.

The blond saw this and turned to his travelling companion and Meloetta, "Ayumi, bring out your Kadabra and he and Rhapsody can-"

"Onix make a stairway!" The Pewter City gym leader yelled as he called out his Pokemon and he and Ash dashed up its body.

"Let's move it!" Misty yelled at Team Rocket and the non-local duo before she ran up as well.

"Yes ma'am!" Jessie and James exclaimed as they followed behind with Naruto and Ayumi not too far away.

"Onix's weight could've sunken us, what are they thinking?" Naruto muttered grumpily at the fact his plan was ignored.

"_We'll go with your ideas, Daddy."_ Rhapsody comforted.

"Yeah, and I'll let out Kadabra if we need anything." The Sinnoh native added as she let out her psychic type who immediately floated after her.

* * *

As everyone continued walking through a pitch black corridor, Brock spoke, "It sure is dark in here."

"Leave it to me. Go Charmander!" Ash said as he let out the fire starter, who created light from its tail, but not enough for Team Rocket and the blond and silverette in the back.

"Hey! It's still too dark back here!" Jessie yelled in annoyance.

"Charmander is all we have." Misty said with finality in her voice.

"Naruto?"

"Right. Haru, help us out here with Moonlight!" The blond released the Umbreon whose rings lit up brightly and walked in front of his father figure.

"What a beautiful Pokemon." James whispered in awe.

"Think of what'll our boss will think if we catch it." Jessie whispered to him with determination.

"Don't even try it you two." Naruto calmly said. "Besides, we can help you live an honest life. Meowth is already starting to get attached to Ayumi, aren't you?"

Said Pokemon stuttered, "I-I don't know what yer talkin' about!"

"I doubt two kids could do anything for us! What do you have that could make us change our ways?" The magenta haired woman seethed.

"Naruto and I have a lot of connections that could allow you to practically start your lives from scratch. We know about you two, like how you ran away from your estate to escape your selfish family and fiancé, James." The red eyed girl said, making the lavender haired man stiffen.

"And how you mostly had a life of poverty and probably would've made a great Pokemon nurse if you didn't get accidentally enrolled in the Chansey School and ultimately dropped out, Jessie." The whiskered blond said, causing a similar result with Jessie.

"And Meowth, I'd gladly show you love whether or not you evolve." Ayumi smiled as the normal type widened his eyes.

"The leader of Team Rocket won't help you, he probably considers you guys as nuisances, but I know that you two can be whatever you want to be." Naruto grinned, "And we'll be by your side to help, be it a trainer, coordinator, breeder, ranger, or even an actress."

"Really?!" The two gasped.

"Really, and if you like, you can also be researchers in my family's company."

"Just how high up are you two?" Meowth asked.

"My parents are known worldwide and Ayumi's has way more power than any criminal organization."

"My mom's a Top Ranger and my dad's side of the family are the presidents and owners of the worldwide companies that create and provide things that have anything to do with Pokemon."

"Won't you consider our offer?" Naruto and Ayumi asked as they walked ahead.

"What do you think Jessie? Should we accept?" James asked.

"I say we wait first and get out of here." Said girl replied.

"I think I might accept. Imagine me as a mascot if she gets to be in charge, and we'd be in the easy life." Meowth said dreamily as he day dreamed of having a nice relaxing life.

Rhapsody asked the blond, _"Do you think they'll say yes, Daddy?" _

"We'll have to wait and see."

As they reached the end of the corridor, what was in front of them was a room that held a fiery pit with the door being on the other side.

"How will we be able to get to the engine room?" Ash wondered in concern.

The duo watched as Jessie and James panicked; a lot more calmly than they did earlier and Misty yelled at them.

The Pikachu owner tried to think of a plan as he held his hand to his electric type, "Pikachu, give my brain a jumpstart."

After getting shocked, Ash let out his Bulbasaur to have it use its Vine Whip to use as a tight rope to tread to the other side. Naruto had another idea in mind. "Rhapsody, can you get me to the other side with Psychic?"

"Mel!"

"You too Kadabra." Ayumi followed behind as she looked at Team Rocket, who still hadn't budged.

James looked pale as he stared at the flames below, "I can't cross that raging inferno! Jessie and Meowth, you go ahead!"

"Snap out it, James!" Jessie screamed as she slapped the green eyed man repeatedly, "Now, let's go together." She said kindly.

"Jessie…"

"Guys, don't mean to interrupt the moment, but we're gonna end up leaving you behind." Naruto said as he was still in mid-air and almost to the door with Bulbasaur already on the other side as well.

"Don't leave us behind!" Team Rocket cried out.

Naruto sighed, "Don't worry, we'll help you over. Right, Ayumi?"

"Yeah!" The silverette smiled.

"Rhapsody/Kadabra, use Psychic to get them across."

* * *

"Now we have to get out here, quick." Misty said as she looked at everyone. Ash nodded as he let out his Charmander to weld out an opening, and the duo returned their Pokemon. "Now everyone bring out their water Pokemon, and we'll swim out of here."

"Wait, what about us?!" Jessie yelled; they didn't have any water Pokemon.

"I'll help you three out with Empoleon." The silverette said as she and the blond let out their Squirtle, and she let out her Sinnoh starter Pokemon.

As the water gushed in, Misty gave everyone rope to tie to the water types as Ayumi and Naruto helped Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Hey." The magenta haired woman spoke as she got the duo's attention. "Thanks for helping us."

"No problem, let's go." Naruto smiled as he and his Squirtle swam up the water before diving in after Ash and his group.

"Let's go guys and catch up with Naruto. Be sure to hold your breath, you three." Ayumi grinned as her Pokemon immediately went to work and Empoleon easily pulling Team Rocket's weight as they caught up with the blond as they continued swimming behind Ash's group to the surface.

* * *

Everyone sat on a makeshift raft as they waited for Pidgeotto, Falco, and Skarmory to come back with any news of finding dry land from three different directions. Pidgeotto came back first before the other two arrived as well. "Find anything, Pidgeotto?" The cap wearing boy asked, only to receive a negative coo.

"What about you, Falco?" The whiskered trainer asked as the Fearow squawked a no as well.

"Skarmory?" The silverette's Pokemon cawed as she shook her head.

Brock sighed, "It's getting dark, we better get some sleep."

When morning came, everyone sat exhaustedly as Ash groaned, "I'm so hungry."

Brock agreed as Misty yelled, "If I knew this would've happened, I would've eaten more when I was on the Saint Anne!"

"Actually guys," Naruto spoke up as he and Ayumi rustled through their bags that survived through the whole ordeal and brought out sandwiches, berries, and Pokemon food. "We always have tons of food packed, so we won't have to worry about hunger or thirst."

"We have plenty of food that won't run out any time soon, so dig in."

"Angels! You two are our angels!" James cried out in joy as he ate along with everyone else.

"We are so that you guys were here, or else we would've starved." Ash said gratefully with everyone nodding.

"It's noth-my bag's glowing? Can it be?!" The blond said as he dug into his bag and took out his Egg to reveal it glowing.

"Wow! It's going to hatch!" The albino grinned as everyone watched in wonder.

Naruto took the egg out of the incubator as the glowing intensified as it blinded everyone before revealing to newborn Pokemon.

"Gible Gib."

"Bay Bagon."

"Incredible! Fraternal twin Pokemon, and a Gible and Bagon at that, congratulations Naruto!" Ayumi congratulated as the blond held the two dragon types.

"What are they?" Ash asked as he looked at his Poke-dex as it said that the Pokemon was unknown.

"These are Gible and Bagon, they're dragon types from other regions. I got the egg from my dad before I left. Who would've thought that he gave me his Garchomp's and Salamence's Pokemon Egg." The whiskered blond grinned at his new Pokemon as he fed them.

The newborn Pokemon mimicked their father as he held out two Premiere Balls, "I'll pick you two up later, okay? Have fun at home with Iruka." Gible and Bagon nodded at they patted the Poke-balls.

James griped as he stared at his golden Poke-ball, "You get great Pokemon from this problem and all I get is a Magikarp because I was swindled."

"That's not true, Magikarp evolve into Gyarados with enough training. I'll help you if you want." Naruto said and as if on cue a wild Magikarp poked its head out of the water as it evolved to the Atrocious Pokemon and roared at the group on the raft.

"Goldeen, Starmie, Staryu!" Misty yelled as she let out her water types. "We have to get here!"

Everyone rowed away as it swam after them before stopping as it roared, "That's not good." Naruto said.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"My mom would tell me that when wild Gyarados use a certain move, they would give that roar to call other Gyarados."

"For what exactly? What move?" Ash wondered.

"Dragon Rage. Gyarados's ultimate attack." Misty answered in shock.

"Not exactly true, but we have to get out of here!" Ayumi yelled.

"No one's able to escape Dragon Rage." The young redhead said as the Gyarados created a strong twister heading straight for them.

Nothing could be done as Ayumi hurled in one direction with Team Rocket as Naruto was hurled with Ash's group.

* * *

It took a while, but Naruto awoke and looked at his surroundings to see Ash and his friends unconscious, "An island? Ayumi isn't here either." He felt for his Poke-balls to notice that Rhapsody's was gone. "Oh no! Rhapsody!" He yelled while his travelling companion wasn't in a better situation as Ash and the others woke up to find Ash in the same predicament.

"Sneasel! Where is he?!" Ayumi screamed she searched her bag; ignoring Jessie and James as they were pinched in the leg by a Krabby.

"Meowth is missing!" They yelled as they looked around and saw that they were missing their Ekans and Koffing.

"Maybe they're somewhere on this island." The silverette said with determination as she got the two's attention.

"Look! A phone booth! Maybe we can call for help!" James said with hope.

"Let's call the boss! I'm sure he'll help us." Jessie said with Ayumi shaking her head.

"No way, I doubt they would help you guys."

* * *

Meanwhile with the Pokemon

Pikachu was concerned as he spotted Poke-balls and let out his friends and Rhapsody. _"Is everyone okay?"_

"_I'm alright." _Charmander replied.

"_I've felt better."_ Squirtle groaned.

"_I'm just fine."_ Bulbasaur stood.

"_I'm okay, but where's Daddy?" _Rhapsody said as she looked around.

"_Where are we?"_ Charmander asked as everyone looked around the island to spot a Slowpoke.

He and Pikachu went to ask the water type and failing as Rhapsody, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle were calm.

As night came, the Pokemon were still searching for Ash and the others, _"I don't see Ash or those guys anywhere?" _Pikachu said.

"_Daddy and Ayumi have to be here somewhere." _The Meloetta said as she floated behind.

"_It's like they just vanished."_ Charmander commented.

"_Maybe they got eaten by wild Pokemon."_ Squirtle joked, earning a smack from Rhapsody.

"_That's not funny!"_

"_She's right, cut it out."_ Pikachu added with Charmander agreeing.

"_Sorry."_

Bulbasaur just turned his head away, _"Maybe Ash and your trainer forgot about us."_

"_Daddy would never do that! I'm sure he's looking everywhere to find me."_

"_Ash wouldn't either!" _The electric type yelled.

Squirtle agreed, _"Yeah, he isn't like that."_

As they were talking, Meowth, Ekans, Koffing, and Sneasel were watching them as the normal type smirked, "Now's my chance for revenge!"

He leapt out, only to receive bored expressions from Ash's Pokemon and a cheerful wave from Rhapsody to both Meowth and Sneasel. Meowth growled, "Go get 'em, guys!"

Ekans, Koffing, and Sneasel didn't move.

"Why aren't ya doing anything?!"

"_You not Master!" _Ekans hissed.

"_Not Master!" _Koffing followed.

"_I won't listen to you." _Sneasel said as he crossed his arms.

"What?!"

"_I only obey Master!"_

"_Only Master!"_

"_Only Ayumi's orders will be taken, unless otherwise. Something you should know if you want to be with her." _The dark/ice type sneered.

"I'm better than those two!" Meowth exclaimed to the two Poison types as he turned to Ayumi's Pokemon, "Well she wants me to be her Meowth so too bad!"

"_Master is Master."_

"_Yes, yes!"_

"_Try to catch up with me and the others then."_

Meowth lost in this conversation as Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Pikachu stepped forward. _"Alright, Meowth! Do you think you can go against all of us?"_

"Wait! I'm outnumbered! Guys, a little help?!" He yelled to see Koffing and Ekans calmly drinking tea as Rhapsody and Sneasel were talking.

"_Where do you think Daddy and Ayumi are?"_

"_Who knows, but I have to get back to her."_

"_Yeah, me too. Daddy must be worried sick."_

"_We'll find them."_

Afterwards, the Pokemon set up a small camp and ate as Meowth was tied to a tree and eating an apple that Sneasel stuffed in his mouth because he knew his trainer wouldn't be happy with a hungry Pokemon. They talked over what the other was doing, to learn that they were all searching for their trainers with Bulbasaur nonchalantly saying that they were abandoned; much to Rhapsody, Pikachu, and Sneasel's disagreement until they heard stomping and a roar of an unnaturally large Rhydon.

"_Ayumi can help Nidoking and the others get bigger, but that is just impossible!"_ Sneasel yelled as he ran.

"_Maybe it took a lot of vitamins?"_ Rhapsody joked.

"Wait, somebody untie me! Don't leave me behind!" Meowth exclaimed with Sneasel sighing in annoyance as he used Slash to cut the ropes. The talking normal stared before running along with the others, "I didn't need your help."

The dark type paid no mind as he as well as the Meloetta and Pikachu thought, _"Daddy/Ash/Ayumi, where are you?"_

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Ash's group were running from a Zapdos that was right behind them as they escaped by diving to the ground as it flew away. "I've never seen a Pokemon like that before." Misty sighed in relief.

"This place is really dangerous, we need to find shelter." Brock said with instant agreements.

"_A Zapdos? A legendary Pokemon wouldn't be seen that easily by humans." _Naruto thought, _"Maybe a machine? It doesn't matter; I have to find Rhapsody, get Ayumi, and leave this place."_

Said girl wasn't too far from that thought as she watched Jessie and James rammed themselves into a sign as a Moltres flew above them while she took cover.

Morning came as everyone awoke and resumed to search for their trainers and Pokemon, with still no luck.

"Where could they be?" Ash asked in concern.

Naruto looked through his Poke-Navi to find the location to say "Pokemon Land-where mechanized Pokemon act life like and are enormous" and thought, _"That can't be good."_

His thoughts were confirmed as he and the group hid behind a boulder as a Charizard used Flamethrower at them.

Jessie, James, and Ayumi weren't having any better luck as they ran from a Kabutops until they found a rail car and jumped in and pulled the lever only for it to pull them the way they came.

"I think that Kabutops tripped over that huge cable." The silverette said as she looked back at the Pokemon that was being pulled as well.

"Let's pull the breaks and run for it." Jessie declared as she and James pulled back at the lever as they heard a snap.

"Don't tell me…" Ayumi paled along with the two as they screamed while holding the broken lever in their hand.

"Runaway train!"

* * *

As Naruto and Ash's group ran, they stopped at the sight of the massive Pikachu next to them as they spotted a moving rail car. As they were about to ask what it was, the ground beneath them crumbled as they fell miraculously into the rail car to see Ayumi and Team Rocket.

"Ash! Naruto! Look over there!" Misty yelled as everyone looked to see not only giant final evolution starters but also their Pokemon running.

"Rhapsody!"

"Sneasel! Meowth!"

"Ekans!"

"Koffing!"

"Pikachu! Squirtle! Charmander! Bulbasaur! Stop the car right now!" Ash ordered Team Rocket.

"We can't do that." Jessie said flatly.

"Why not?!"

"The lever's broken." The silverette responded. "But I'm not gonna like what's up ahead!" She screamed.

"A loop?! Oh man, hang on everyone!" Naruto exclaimed as Jessie screamed and her eyes were swirling when they got back down and luckily right next to their Pokemon.

"Everyone, jump on!" Ash ordered and all the Pokemon jump to the rail car and was caught by their trainers.

"Rhapsody, I'm so glad you're okay!" Naruto smiled as he hugged the Meloetta.

"Sneasel, Meowth! You two had me so worried!" The Devon said as she looked the two over for any injuries.

Everyone celebrated their reunion until they were sent flying and crashed into the mechanical Zapdos. Naruto had enough of this and yelled as he recalled Rhapsody and let out his Fearow that stayed near his unusually upset trainer, "That's it! Falco, help me out! Ayumi, you too."

"Okay. Skarmory!"

"Falco, get me and Jessie in the air and to the nearest place; Porta Vista!" Said Pokemon did as he was told as he swooped down and grabbed the two and flew in the direction his trainer pointed to.

"You too, Skarmory!" Ayumi said as she held Meowth in her hands and jumped onto the steel/flying type as she grabbed James with her talons and flew behind the Fearow. "Why are we going there?"

"We're going to take a break and train at the beach." The whiskered blond huffed before sighing, "So what do guys say? Will you accept our offer?"

Jessie and James looked at each other as they thought it over; Jessie was the first to nod, "Sure, it might be good to live an honest life."

"A new start would be great." James added.

"What about you Meowth? Will you please be my Pokemon?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't see a problem as long as you don't make me evolve and put me in a Poke-ball after the whole catching me thing." The normal type said as he looked ahead with the silverette smiling.

"We at least had a good experience, and my egg finally hatched. I guess it wasn't too bad." Naruto smiled as he thought of how Iruka was doing with his twin dragon types. Probably having fun with the older breeder.

* * *

Meanwhile with Iruka

"Ow! Gible please don't bite my leg! Ah! Bagon, get down from there! No, don't jump!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 7 and Naruto's eggs finally hatched! Naruto now has two dragon types, and Team Rocket is on the straight and narrow, but that won't mean that they won't cause trouble here and there! For that would wonder how Ash's group would go without them popping up, well that'll be explained in the next chapter!**

**As for Meowth joining Ayumi and not Naruto; I really had a hard time deciding, I considered her to have him so she could have a talking Pokémon too, and going with how Meowth was during that Paras episode.**

**Now onto Naruto, Ayumi's, Jessie, and James's Pokémon:**

Naruto:

Meloetta;female (Rhapsody)

Fearow;male (Falco)

Leafeon;male (Aki)

Umbreon;male (Haru)

Charizard;male (Taiyou)

Gyarados[Shiny];female (Umi)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Pichu;male (Teru)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Nidorina;female (Aoi)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Igglybuff;female (Mao)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Cleffa;female (Hoshi)-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Horsea;female-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Gloom;male-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Squirtle;male

Magnemite;genderless-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Combee;female-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Psyduck;female-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Feebas;female-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Gible;female-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Bagon;male-currently at Uzu-Nami Ranch

Ayumi:

Nidoking;male

Empoleon;male

Gloom;female-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Mothim;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Kadabra;male

Machoke;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Clefairy;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Horsea;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Sneasel;male

Skarmory;female

Squirtle;male

Houndour;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Feebas;male-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Feebas;female-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Ditto;genderless-currently at Devon Family Ranch

Meowth;male-hasn't been officially caught yet

Jessie:

Ekans;male

James:

Koffing;male

Weepinbell;male

Magikarp;male

**Next chapter will be a bit of the Beauty and the Beach before they head to Celadon!**

**Till next time! Please review and favorite!**


End file.
